Los pasadizos de la intertextualidad
by Tepucihuatl-Shun
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si metemos en una licuadora Saint Seiya, realidad, literatura, fantasía, autores del romanticismo, tiempos y dibujantes? Aquí una posible respuesta.
1. Piscis

****Estoy de vuelta, y espero actualizar pronto, porque esta historia aún no la tengo terminada. A ver en qué para esto...

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Copyright a Kurumada por sus personajes, y a la literatura por sus autores...

* * *

><p><strong>1.- Piscis<strong>

Un personaje cuya belleza encierre peligro… ¿Cómo?... Ah, sí, y sus ataques deberán tomar desprevenidos a sus enemigos. ¿Algo bello y poderoso que parezca inofensivo?… ¿Una flor?… Por aquí leí algo que me puede servir… A ver… ¡Una rosa, sí! ¡Sus espinas arrancan sangre!... Eso es, bien…

El dibujante deja a un lado su libro y agradece el golpe de inspiración. Toca el papel con un lápiz y ensaya los primeros trazos cuando sus pensamientos, bajando la voz para no interrumpirlo, posan la mirada en la mitad de un rostro con rasgos femeninos.

* * *

><p>Es tiempo de hacer guardia. Luego de extender un manto de Rosas Diabólicas entre la decimosegunda casa y las habitaciones del Patriarca, el caballero de Piscis camina por el pasillo central hasta la entrada. Los pilares, la luz del día, convierten las baldosas de su templo en una especie de tablero de ajedrez. Arriba, el cielo seco; las lluvias aún están a medio año de distancia. Un viento suave.<p>

Casi afuera, Afrodita se acomoda el cabello. Deberá desenredarlo después de cumplir sus deberes; el caballero más hermoso de los ochenta y ocho no puede tener una maraña en la cabeza. La entrada. Unos cuantos parpadeos, la claridad repentina le golpea los ojos. Nada, el sendero desde Acuario parece un desierto.

–Sólo faltan arbustos rodantes y tonadas de armónica–, piensa mientras el viento vuelve a sacudir su cabello.

Sentado en la escalera, observa los reflejos del sol en su armadura. El día bruñe el oro, destinado a los más poderosos entre los servidores de la diosa. El caballero sonríe; después de todo sí es agradable vigilar un poco el Santuario, por el momento vacío de amenazas.

La tarde y el perfume de sus rosas, junto al aburrimiento de las tres, al fin logran arrancar a Afrodita más de un bostezo. Aprieta los párpados, se estira, voltea hacia el templo de Piscis. Le gustaría escuchar pisadas, alguna orden del patriarca, quizá.

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos, esta vez con suavidad, manteniéndolos así unos instantes. Se forman libélulas rojizas en esa oscuridad sólo suya. Al abrirlos está acodado en una mesa, junto a la ventana. Frente a él hay otro rostro desconcertado. Cabellos azules y largos, un traje oscuro semejante al que viste él. ¿Y su armadura?

Cuando intenta preguntar qué pasa, quién es y qué hacen ahí, de sus labios sale un lamento por no tener ni una sola rosa roja.

* * *

><p>El escritor vuelve a leer. Enarca las cejas, suspira, da vueltas al manuscrito. No, ese cuento no estaba así en la tarde. Y deberá llevarlo con el editor antes del mediodía de mañana. Seguro es una de las versiones anteriores, aunque no recuerda a más de una persona en esa habitación de estudiantes.<p>

Con esas pocas hojas en mano se dirige a su estudio. Sus pasos retumban en el segundo piso, el escritor es un hombre alto y robusto, y la madera del suelo está llena de quejas y ecos.

Sobre el escritorio, cundido de libros abiertos y páginas a la mitad, desorden ordenado, encuentra una tarjeta de visita: lord Alfred Douglas. Y sonríe. Y se pasa los dedos entre sus cabellos un poco largos, ondulados, castaños. Se ha olvidado de la pareja de estudiantes, de la rosa roja que necesitan.

* * *

><p>–¡Pero si prometió que bailaría conmigo en la fiesta del Príncipe si le llevo una rosa roja!–, grita Albafika. –¿Qué, acaso necesitas la rosa para lo mismo?<p>

Afrodita mira un rostro fruncido, como el suyo. El joven de enfrente se le parece tanto. El caballero de Piscis se levanta de golpe, un puñetazo a la mesa antes de rodearla, de estrujar las solapas del otro. Afuera, el invierno, la casi noche.

–No; ella va a ir conmigo, me lo aseguró. ¿Cómo es que te dijo lo mismo? ¿Te atreviste a forzarla?

–¿A quién?– Albafika se deshace de los puños de Afrodita y alisa su chaqueta.

–Pues… a ella… por la que te estás peleando, ¿no?–, responde, mientras observa la habitación, vacía de no ser por esa mesa, una cama individual, un librero polvoso y un enorme ropero.

–Yo no estoy peleando, tú empezaste con lo de la rosa…– Albafika se cruza de brazos.

–¿Quién eres? –pregunta Afrodita.

Albafika busca en sus recuerdos una y otra vez. Se trata de una respuesta para algo sencillo, algo que debería saber incluso desde antes de aprender a decir "maestro". Decide defenderse con un escudo similar.

–¿Y tú? Además, ¿qué haces aquí? Yo llegué primero.

–¡Pero yo pregunté antes!–, dice Afrodita.

Los dos caballeros se miran como delante de un espejo. Más allá de la ventana la noche está completa. Un aleteo que ninguno alcanza a escuchar por dirigirse al ropero.

–Podrías pedirle ayuda al Patriarca y comprarte algo nuevo, ¿por qué estas fachas?–, pregunta Afrodita. Una sonrisa chueca al tiempo de sostener una camisa con los puños muy gastados. –O qué, ¿hiciste votos de pobreza? Si así piensas llevarla a ese baile debería darte pena.

Albafika lo ignora, distraído con los volúmenes que ocupan el librero. Los lomos gruesos, verdes y azules.

–¿Cuándo le pedí esos libros a Degel?

–¿A quién?

–El guardián de Acuario.

–¿Camus?

Albafika no alcanza a preguntar quién es Camus. La puerta de la habitación se abre para dar paso a un muchacho castaño que se derrumba en una silla y como antes ellos, termina acodado sobre la mesa. Los dos caballeros, ocultos entre camisas escasas, pantalones y abrigos, dentro del ropero, escuchan su llanto, la desgracia de no contar con una sola rosa roja.

* * *

><p>Por la tarde, el dibujante se encuentra con una rosa a media página. Un pájaro pequeño parece agitar las alas muy cerca del tallo. ¿Y el boceto del caballero de Piscis? Debe estar por ahí, en el desorden de su mesa.<p>

* * *

><p>El escritor revisa los manuscritos anteriores, sus correcciones a mano. Todos son diferentes a como los recordaba.<p>

–¿Y esos dos ocultos? No se supone que haya bandidos cerca del estudiante. De hecho él no posee nada que un ladrón ambicione.

* * *

><p>–Ahorita le voy a dar yo su rosa a ese… Déjame… ¡Que me sueltes!<p>

Albafika toma a Afrodita por ambos brazos, le tapa la boca. –Cállate. ¿Quieres que nos descubran?

El antiguo dueño de la armadura dorada empieza a recobrar sus recuerdos, libre al fin de la especie de inercia que lo atacó por encontrarse de repente en un libreto no escrito para él. Y recuerda su nombre, su título:

–Soy el caballero de Piscis. Me llamo Albafika.

De pronto algo le preocupa.

Afrodita deja de forcejear ante sus palabras. –Yo también uso una armadura…–, dice, se interrumpe. Recuerda poco más: las columnas, el suelo, un camino de pétalos y espinas. –Podría darle una rosa… Parece que la necesita más que nosotros.

–No, nos creerá ladrones; es mejor esperar y salir de aquí en cuanto se duerma.

Afrodita asiente. –No estamos en el Santuario, ¿o sí?

Albafika dice no con la cabeza, se mira las manos. No creo, murmura. O ese muchacho no habría entrado así nada más, piensa. Pronto al otro lado de la puerta el silencio aparenta ser total. Ambos caballeros se asoman. El ropero rechina un poco, hace que el muchacho se reacomode en el hueco que formó con sus brazos. Dormita en la mesa. Aún llora, como en el jardín

Afrodita y Albafika dan pocos pasos en dirección a la salida cuando una voz con remanentes de adolescencia los detiene.

–¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí? ¿La portera los dejó entrar?

El muchacho. Los caballeros se miran uno al otro. A Afrodita le gustaría tener la capacidad de borrar memorias que Shaka guarda en algunas de sus palabras: Olvidarás mi rostro, olvidarás mi nombre, olvidarás este encuentro.

–¡Rosas Diabólicas Reales!–, grita en cambio. Los brazos extendidos, tensos. En posición de ataque.

El inquilino de la habitación se acerca a sus manos vacías, inofensivas.

–¿Usted puede conseguirme una rosa? De no obsequiarle una, estaré viéndola mientras baila con otros y me ignora. Por favor, necesito una rosa para mañana; tiene que ser roja.

Silencio. Al fin una respuesta apenas audible.

–En teoría, sí.

Albafika va a reírse cuando recuerda que su técnica de ataque también consiste en rosas. ¿Y si tampoco él es capaz de convocar una? Tal vez por eso no hirió a Afrodita cuando lo detuvo.

* * *

><p><strong>...continuará...<strong>

**P.D. Me tomé una licencia de tres años para dar una pista de la identidad del escritor, ¿ya saben quién es? ¿De qué cuento se trata? (¡No lo digan!)**


	2. Lost Canvas

Antes de iniciar, unas precisiones:

**Deutheros y Aspros** son los hermanos Géminis en Lost Canvas. En el capítulo 153 se ve al hermano menor con una linda… máscara (pobre).

Copyright a Kurumada y a Teshirogi (ja, ja, aún debo buscarla en internet para ver cómo se escribe), y a la literatura por los grandes autores que me prestó para la inspiración.

Ahora sí, disfruten…

* * *

><p><strong>2.- Lost canvas<strong>

**Aarón**

Le dijeron que creían en ella. Pese a contar con poca experiencia, con una historia de tres tomos y varias negativas editoriales en su ficha curricular, dejaron la confianza de crear una buena precuela sobre sus hombros.

Hades. Lo había pensado mucho. Entonces recordó sus lecturas de cuando la secundaria. Un pintor que arranca una vida con el pincel. Sí. Alguien apacible; un artista de rasgos delicados seguro albergaría el alma más pura de esa época.

Y lo otro, ¿bastará una máscara para esconder un rostro que no debe ser visto?

* * *

><p>Las heridas del hombre son numerosas y el delirio empieza a sacudir su cuerpo. Poco a poco deja de pensar en la sombra alta y delgada que le lanzó puñetazos como para abrir la tierra. Tal vez sea por los escalofríos que, al leer en el pequeño volumen la historia del retrato de la mujer, se entera de la tarde de un muchacho que pinta venados en el bosque.<p>

* * *

><p>Aarón se seca las lágrimas. Espera haberlo soñado. Ojalá ande por ahí, tomando agua, murmura, busca entre sus dedos un pincel que no sostiene más.<p>

–No voy a cenar–, lo saca de sus pensamientos una voz ronca al otro lado de la puerta.

Un viento ligero, venido de alguna ventana en el fondo del pasillo, sacude sus cabellos rubios. El muchacho aprisiona su colgante gris de estrella en un puño, camina hacia cualquier lado, piensa en Tenma. ¿Y si está muerto como ese venado porque lo pinté? No, se niega a creerlo. Levanta la vista. Una lengua temblorosa, larga para provenir de una ventana, le indica que eligió la dirección correcta; esa es la salida hacia la otra ala del castillo.

Es hasta ahora, hasta ver la noche tendida sobre las almenas, que se le ocurre preguntarse qué sitio es este. En la catedral del bosque las baldosas guardan el brillo que les da el cuidado continuo, los muros tienen pinturas en lugar de teas. Y además, ahí, rincón para que los delincuentes se arrepientan al mirar la pintura del santo, nadie se atrevería a probar bocado.

¿Qué hacer? Sólo se le ocurre caminar hacia el bosque, atravesar el puente sobre el foso y adentrarse en ese templo con techo de frondas y columnas de madera sin descortezar. Quizás al otro lado, o en algún claro, la catedral y su famoso cuadro estén esperando su mirada para salvarlo, para arrebatar de sus dedos la cualidad de matar que apreciaría cualquier delincuente.

* * *

><p>La joven revuelve más de tres veces su escritorio. No está, ¿dónde pudo haberlos dejado? Ya preguntó a sus ayudantes, ellos buscaron también en otras mesas, en los cajones, entre las páginas de los cuadernos de dibujo, sin encontrar nada. Pronto vendrán a ver sus avances, y si encuentran ese dibujo, la mujer de brazos cruzados representada en un retrato oval, otra negativa se sumará a su curriculum. Y no quiere, por nada del mundo le gustaría abandonar este proyecto, esta historia que tanto la hizo imaginar durante su niñez y adolescencia.<p>

**Deutheros**

Si hace unos instantes entrenaba a Tenma en el volcán de Isla Kanon, ¿por qué vuelve a usar esa máscara? La toca. Se trata de otra; por esta no asoman sus cabellos largos, y el espacio para arrojar la furia de su mirada es más estrecho. Le pesa. Además, esta nueva máscara trae consigo barrotes, una celda con el suelo lleno de paja y grilletes, una cubeta para orinar en la esquina. El demonio, el hermano del asesinado Géminis, no puede alejarse más allá de un metro o metro y medio de la pared.

Con los dedos, a dos manos, Deutheros hace una nueva excursión por la superficie de su celda de metal. La máscara. Y aunque se obligue, no puede evitar la humedad en sus ojos. El hermano más fuerte, recuerda, el destinado para ser un caballero poderoso entre los poderosos. ¿En verdad fingiría cuando antepuso su cuerpo al látigo del guardia? No lo cree, no quiere creerlo: nadie podría compartir un surco rosáceo y grueso en el hombro sólo por aparentar.

Alguien se acerca por el pasillo. Deutheros se pega a la pared de la celda, se deshace de la cadena aferrada a su tobillo. Escucha lamentos: sáquenme, por favor, agua, soy inocente, guardia, son palabras que poco a poco dejan de ser el eco de esas pisadas. La reja se abre como si se atorara, como si los goznes intentaran cambiar de posición luego de siglos de no aceitarse.

Un hombre de negro parece solidificar, nacer de la oscuridad de la prisión. Debe haber deslizado algún pago en la mano del carcelero, debe usar un disfraz, o no le habrían permitido la entrada sólo así, piensa el ocupante de la celda. El puño listo, una velocidad cercana a la de la luz en las piernas. En cuanto se acerque. Sólo debe esperar. Un poco más, unos instantes más…

Pronto el hombre queda tendido en el pasillo. Se levanta. Y las risotadas de otras celdas lo hacen trastabillar, vuelven a tumbarlo sobre un piso de cemento húmedo, sucio de siglos. Lo mantienen ahí en tanto el prisionero de la máscara sale corriendo.

Los guardias gritan, mosquete en mano, alguno dispara. Es la señal. Pero ya no importa: la reputación de la Bastilla de ser una de las prisiones más seguras está en el pasado. Un preso escapó. Con ayuda, tal vez; habrá que buscar al sacerdote que venía a confesarlo.

Afuera, Deutheros no nota los claros en el bosque; sólo el carruaje acercándose. Su máscara disfraza de bandidos a los viajeros. Lanza un alud de puñetazos sin pensarlo, y mientras los ocupantes del carruaje huyen, él busca algo para deshacerse de esa odiosa máscara que casi le impide respirar. La fusta del cochero, un bastón, el fragmento del eje, de la rueda. Termina enterrando los dedos en ella, como si estuviera hecha con tela o piel y no con hierro. Sangra un poco, le duelen las uñas, pero su rostro, húmedo de sudor, al fin recibe el lengüetazo fresco de la tarde–noche. La prisión, murmura, los guardias… Y voltea para encontrarse con un bosque cerrado por tramos. Nadie lo persigue. Sonríe para borrar ese cuarto creciente en un segundo: ningún volcán se ve cerca. Menos la costa.

**Aarón**

El muchacho rubio no puede acercarse al bosque. Ahí están los troncos, el animal de pelaje antes lustroso que volvió gris a fuerza de pinceladas. En el bosque espera por él lo muerto para aferrarse a su garganta y llenarlo de reclamos: ¿por qué, si la primavera me iba a regalar brotes nuevos?, ¿por qué?, en mi cornamenta había victorias y tus pinceles me las arrebataron.

Al principio piensa dormitar con la espalda recargada en uno de los troncos, oculto entre los arbustos. Pero los ruidos de la noche lo arrastran de nuevo al castillo. Pedirá alojamiento y pagará lavando trastes o limpiando los establos que probablemente hay al otro lado del muro. Si se lo niegan suplicará.

Al final no es necesario inclinar la cabeza ni rogar entre sollozos. Una anciana le permite acomodarse entre la paja del granero. Una manta, un deseo de sueños placenteros que añaden tibieza al tosco tejido, y Aarón empieza a olvidarse del temor a los pinceles, del bosque idéntico a otros bosques, repleto de criaturas cuya vida puede arrancarse con utensilios para arte.

En la madrugada siente sed y sale a buscar a su anfitriona para pedirle por favor un poco de agua. Llega a la cocina guiándose por las murmuraciones de al parecer dos mujeres. La voz casi idéntica, por momentos al muchacho le parece que es una sola y ensaya para una representación.

–No, no ha salido.

–¿Y ella? ¿Mantiene la posición todavía?

–Sí. Pobre, yo creo que no quería posar, el arte es lo único que odia.

–Por la mañana me tocó llevarles la charola, abrí sin llamar y el señor tenía la cara casi metida en el lienzo.

–Ya se sabe de memoria a la señora, ¿no?

–Pues sí, el retrato está idéntico, el señor es un gran pintor.

–¿En serio lo ves igual a la señora? A mí me parece más joven, no sé, más lozano.

–A lo mejor es por la luz…

–Sí, a lo mejor.

Aarón se olvida de la sed. Las mujeres hablan del hombre que está al otro lado de esa puerta, seguro. A lo mejor sus manos –o sus pinceles– no son las únicas capaces de regalar la muerte a través de un solo roce. Debe prevenirlo. O esa joven, esa mujer, podría ser la siguiente luego de los pinos y del venado.

El muchacho va pensando mientras sube escaleras que parecen interminables. ¿El arte, un cuadro, puede asesinar? Antes no lo hubiera creído posible, más bien imaginaba lo contrario gracias a la pintura siempre cerrada al público, esa del ángel redentor.

La puerta detiene sus pensamientos, sus dudas. No está seguro de si llamó antes, cuando le dijeron desde el otro lado que no iban a cenar. Ahora sí, porque sus nudillos enrojecen al estrellarse contra el roble. Porque escucha el leve crujir de los gruesos tablones.

–No voy a cenar–, repite la voz, como si para ella el tiempo fuera el mismo

–Abran, por favor abran…– Aarón no sabe qué más decir. ¿Por qué abriría la puerta alguien con la necesidad de permanecer a solas. Por una inundación, por un incendio, sonríe el muchacho. Se le ocurre gritar fuego, o bandidos; a lo mejor engañándolo, alarmándolo, el hombre detiene ese asesinato y sale.

–No voy a cenar.

–Es necesario–, insiste. Pasos que apenas rozan el embaldosado se escuchan cada vez más próximos. El joven pintor vuelve a sonreír; no tiene un discurso preparado.

–¡Ordené que no se me interrumpiera por ninguna razón! ¿No entiendes que te largues? ¡Fuera de aquí o hago que te echen!

Antes del portazo, de reanudar su respiración, sus latidos, Aarón alcanza a ver a la modelo. Quizá sea la hija del señor, parece muy joven. Y enferma, con esas ojeras y las manos inertes sobre el regazo.

–Pronto estará bajando al foso, lo presiento–, murmura de vuelta en el granero. Se acomoda entre la paja y es como si lo hiciera sobre un nido de estalagmitas quebradas.

* * *

><p><strong>...continuará<strong>

**Dos autores intervienen en este capítulo, ¿ya los reconocieron? ¿Y sus obras? (Creo que esto se enreda cada vez más…)**


	3. Next Dimension

¡Saludos, lectores y lectoras!

Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer. En este capítulo presentaré al cuarto y último autor (si adivinan quién es ¡no lo digan!, aunque creo que es difícil no hacerlo, es de los más representativos, si no el mayor, de cierta corriente literaria que exalta los sentimientos sobre la razón.

**SakuraK Li,** qué bueno que te agradó Aarón, a mí, confieso, me atrapó la trama de Lost Canvas desde el principio… Bastante interesante.

**Alyshaluz**, sí, es uno de los escritores, ¡amo a Wilde!

**MictlanVampire**, gracias por leer =) espero que te siga gustando.

**Carito**, muchas gracias (sonrojo y reverencia agradecida por mi parte) sí, ese es el cuento, creo que es uno de los mejores del autor, muy triste y bello, recomendable lectura (al final de este embrollo daré la bibliografía, aunque confieso que uno de los títulos no lo he leído, sólo conozco parte de la trama).

Ahora sí, copyright a Kurumada, Teshirogi, y autores que los acompañan –y que deben estar revolviéndose en sus tumbas por mi culpa…

* * *

><p><strong>3.- Next Dimension <strong>

El dibujante decide liberar al pequeño ladrón, sobre quien pesa una sentencia de muerte, con algo que leyó hace tiempo en un libro de más de mil páginas de sufrimiento para el protagonista. Sí, el niño rubio alejará esa condena de Tenma diciendo que fue un obsequio.

* * *

><p>Escapó del agarre de ese hombre gracias a Aarón, a su mentira. ¿Dónde está el frío, el cielo alto cundido de oscuridad? No es que lo extrañe; le parece mejor este sitio, su tibieza, lo prefiere aun siendo húmedo, penumbroso y fétido. Pero le gustaría saber dónde quedó la nieve y la cabaña, si Aarón y aquel que lo sentenció a muerte se encuentran bien.<p>

Tenma intenta levantarse y caminar en busca de una salida. Algo lo detiene. ¿Quién es ese hombre y qué lleva sobre los hombros? Parece ser un joven, la carga, una maraña de cabellos negros, ropa sucia y sangre, alguien cuyo peso es incapaz de derribar al otro.

El niño se oculta para verlos sin ser visto. El hombre, el casi anciano, tiene una fuerza increíble, piensa, sólo así puede avanzar como si no llevara peso alguno además del suyo. Un ruido, el hombre voltea y Tenma inclina un poco más la cabeza, luego se vuelve hacia la izquierda, hacia la derecha. Sólo aguas grises y un canal de podredumbre, ¿cómo vino a dar aquí? Seguro ese joven y el que lo carga también están huyendo. O no estarían en el drenaje.

Pronto se alejan, dejando al niño a solas en el túnel. Tenma decide ir hacia el lado contrario y camina, chapoteando sus pies dentro de las aguas negras que deshecha la ciudad. Piensa en el que lo sorprendió con las pertenencias de Aarón, ¿será un mago, un hechicero que maneja dimensiones y tiempos como si los mezclara en una sola mano? Tal vez. A lo mejor él es el responsable de esto, quizá sí terminó imponiéndole un castigo, a pesar de la mentira de Aarón, y lo desorientó en lugar de matarlo.

Una luz lo interrumpe. La salida, al fin. Corre para encontrarse con una reja cerrada, con un candado. Pero es pequeño y delgado, cabe entre los barrotes. Afuera, la tarde, un río, un puente cercano.

* * *

><p>Se trata de alguien de edad frente a un libro de más de mil páginas. La cumbre de su obra. Él ha leído delante de varios públicos pasajes como el inicial, donde todos en el pueblo niegan comida y hospedaje al viajero, aunque tenga para pagar. Pese a que ha llegado a no recordar la totalidad de los detalles de la trama, le extraña encontrarse en ese momento a alguien aparte del protagonista con el joven herido a cuestas. Y entonces, sin que los oyentes lo noten, retrocede en las páginas para contar la historia del desagüe de la ciudad de París, evitando a sus personajes, uno en hombros del otro.<p>

* * *

><p>–¡Tú sabes dónde están!–, le grita alguien, borroso en el resplandor de una tarde recién inaugurada, blanquísima luego de la oscuridad del túnel.<p>

Tenma no atina a contestar. ¿Se refiere al casi anciano con el joven inconsciente en su espalda?

–N-n…–, duda, no alcanza a completar la frase. Un hombre de sombrero y uniforme oscuro, de rostro de piedra, aferra su brazo y lo arrastra hasta un carruaje negro.

–Sabes por dónde huyó uno de los cabecillas de la revuelta, niño, y me lo vas a decir. Seguro estabas con los de la barricada, ¿conociste a Gravroche? Terminarás muerto como él si no me dices dónde encontrar a ese criminal.

Tenma niega con la cabeza, intenta soltarse de esa mano. Pero su agarre de roca es tan firme que le rasga la camisa.

Y es entonces, poco antes de que la puerta del carruaje se cierre, cuando una respiración agitada y dos sombras logran lo que Tenma no pudo, pese a poner sus fuerzas completas en ello: la garra lo suelta, el hombre se aleja, corre con una rapidez mayor a la que cabe en alguien de su corpulencia y edad, mayor también a la encerrada en dos pies calzados de charol.

El niño aprovecha para alejarse. También corre, en dirección opuesta, aunque ya no parezca necesario; el oficial –porque es probable que eso sea– ha encontrado a los fugitivos que buscaba. No le prestará más atención.

* * *

><p>Puede ver al niño corriendo a lo largo del Sena. Las anguilas de las cuatro y media, a lo lejos, se abren para que una embarcación pequeña pase. De momento es un punto negro en la lejanía, pronto se acercará y tomará su forma y tamaño reales.<p>

Una embarcación. Como la que zozobró con su hija en cubierta. Una recién casada de diecinueve años que las aguas recibieron para no devolverla más. El Sena, el agua, ¿por qué no desterrarla de sus obras? Los personajes morirían de sed; no, así está bien. No importa si su corazón vuelve a quebrarse dentro de su pecho, los hombres y las mujeres de tinta y papel merecen contar con agua. Con el Sena, como ese niño que escapa del inspector Javert.

Un momento, no es Gavroche, a él lo acribilló un pelotón poco antes de que la barricada cayera. ¿Será uno de sus compañeros?

De pronto su mano tropieza con una hoja suelta. En medio, un rostro de ojos redondísimos y cabellos en punta. ¿Quién dibujaría algo así? Nunca se había encontrado nada semejante.

* * *

><p><strong>...continuará<strong>

**¿Adivinaron de qué libro se trata? **


	4. La fatalidad sale a cazar almas

Un saludo de inicio de semana a todas mis víctimas... Perdón, lectores.

Aquí, después de presentar las 4obras4, empiezo a trenzarlas, haciendo que nuestras apreciadas víctimas, ejem, quise decir caballeros, intervengan en los hechos de cada una de ellas (insertar aquí las carcajadas de Ikki cuando quiere apoderarse de la armadura de Sagitario).

Espero que les agrade este cuarto capítulo.

**SakuraK Li**: atendiendo a tu petición, aquí hay más de Aarón para ti, un poco, pero espero lo disfrutes...

**Carito357**: No sé cuántos capítulos aguante la historia (o ustedes... o yo... que ya empecé a hacerme un mapa para seguir a estos caballeros en su trayecto literio-real-ficcional), aunque tal vez no muchos más... Pero al final vendrá esa tan preciada bibliografía.

Ahora sí, copyright a Kurumada y Teshirogi (espero haberlo escrito bien) por los personajes, que no me pertenecen, y a los grandes de la literatura por sus obras y sus personas (me inclino, pido disculpas y los consuelo: "Ya, ya, tranquilo, no sufras, ya falta poquito", mientras repito: "No vayas a vengarte jalándome las patas, retirándome mi licencia de escritora o, lo que será peor, la inspiración).

Ahora sí, pasen a leer...

* * *

><p><strong>4.- La fatalidad sale a cazar almas<strong>

El mundo va haciéndose negro, no importa si al sol le falta camino para llegar al ocaso. La tarde empieza a oscurecer. Y esos pasos apresurados, los zapatos llenos de tierra y la ropa de otros, también se pintan de negro.

Es el ala de la muerte que está próxima. Lo sabe, ahí, tirado junto a unas vías que en lugar de trazar la ruta del tren llevan a la Muerte a descansar en su regazo. La Muerte, la Señora de Negro. Cuántas veces la bañó de tinta y le hizo un cuerpo con pliegos de celulosa. Escritos. La Muerte acechando una fiesta de máscaras y antifaces, la Muerte agitando los despojos de una mujer en una noche larguísima, la Muerte viajando en barco, en una caja oblonga, la Muerte aparente…

Ahora le toca a él. No se queja; incluso le divierte. Si pudiera escribirlo… Sólo le gustaría que ocurriera durante el anochecer, o en la madrugada, en un lecho de doseles casi transparentes, dentro de un castillo abandonado, ruinas a medias, y no en la agitación del día de votaciones.

Resopla en sus manos. El olor de su peso en cognac. La gente sigue moviéndose. Rápido, más rápido. Y lo ignoran. Nadie se inclina cerca de él ni se ofrece a buscar un médico. Y él sabe la rutina que seguirá tejiéndose aun si no la ve finalizar: prender a algún mendigo, hartarlo de whisky o de cognac, llevarlo por los brazos a marcar un nombre en un papel, más cognac, otro sombrero, una chaqueta distinta, el mismo nombre en un papel idéntico, al otro lado de la calle, a cinco calles, a diez calles, whisky, más cognac, más whisky, marcar el nombre hasta terminar con los dedos llenos de tinta, derramado en la vía del tren…

Si tuviera tinta…

Lo disfrazaría, sí, tal vez comenzar con "Una vez, al filo de una lúgubre medianoche", para luego hundirse en una silla a la espera de la mañana, velando cada minuto el cadáver que en vida fuera una mujer pálida, de cabellos largos y lacios. Una esposa. Al final, ella sería la guardiana de su sueño, quien rezaría desde la tumba por el eterno descanso de los vivos. La primera persona de la mayor parte de sus cuentos le vendría bien ahora.

Si contara con fuerza suficiente para levantar la mano y marcar las letras en el suelo, si los pasos de los votantes no lo aturdieran de este modo, si…

Pero sólo le quedan unas gotas de vida, suficientes sólo para arrojar una última vez su mirada más allá de las vías. La gente sigue con la prisa en el cuello. Sólo alguien parece estar perdido, o buscando una dirección en una ciudad lejana. Es un niño castaño, de ojos enormes y cabellos revueltos. Adivina la fetidez en sus ropas húmedas, manchadas. Como si hubiera salido de algún punto del drenaje, piensa. Y es lo último antes de perder el sentido. Ya no puede verlo inclinado, mirándolo para luego sacudirlo por un hombro y gritar. Sí, la Muerte está a unos cuantos días.

* * *

><p>El granero de pronto helado lo echa fuera. Aarón mira el disco blanco al fondo de la noche. La luna se derrama sobre un caserío sin fronteras, sobre una calle de baldosas redondas, combina su luz con el aliento del invierno, que acomete puertas y cristales y vuelve a los hombres capullos de lana.<p>

La cabeza rubia gira a ambos lados. Un reloj de sol, que no sabe dar la hora durante las noches sin luna, apunta a una pared amarillenta con su triángulo negro. ¿Y dónde quedó el bosque, el amo del castillo, las mucamas que murmuran sobre el arte, la señora posando con las manos en el regazo?

Nada de eso hay en esta ciudad, sólo el rumor de plantas sin flores. Aarón se acerca al único brote visible, a una ventana oscura, como las demás. Dentro, alguien dormido. El niño, arrodillado, acuna la flor: un pajarillo todo estertores y aletazos. Pobre, dice, tiene una espina bien clavada en el pecho.

Y se la arranca.

–De todos modos no creo que viva mucho–, murmura, entrelaza los dedos en torno al maltrecho ruiseñor, una cuna–mortaja.

Al desviar la vista hacia la rama de la cual pendía el pájaro descubre el espectro cristalino de una rosa, los pétalos hechos con gotas de rocío, a medio teñir. Y esos pétalos, en apariencia casi marchitos, lo hacen pensar en el invierno y su vaho helado que arranca vidas en lugares pobres, en la indiferencia dentro de casonas con chimenea y cortinajes gruesos.

–Ni un ave se salva.

Y llora. Dos de sus lágrimas sirven para cubrir al ruiseñor con un manto húmedo. A veces parece mejor morir. Y si se dedica al moribundo tal homenaje –una flor, soplo de primavera dentro del invierno–, el tránsito puede hacerse con una sonrisa, sin llanto ni ayes afilados.

–Si pudiera…

* * *

><p>Libre de la máscara y lejos del bosque, el gemelo menor piensa en el carruaje. No eran peligrosos sus ocupantes, se dice, y quisiera disculparse, pero sólo le resta esperar que no haya gravedad en sus heridas y que puedan recuperarse en aquel castillo. Sonríe divertido; de volver a verlo seguro correrían sin detenerse hasta llegar a China.<p>

Es de día. Deutheros camina en una calle ancha y polvorienta. Mujeres sacuden tapetes y mantas, los niños se esconden, gritan, ríen. Esta calle, la tierra, no ha guardado jamás los cimientos de un castillo, ¿y los viajeros del carruaje?

Un hombre, delante de él, lo saca de sus pensamientos. Alto y robusto, su andar es el de un anciano enjuto. Casi arrastra el saco en el que lleva sus pertenencias, algunas provisiones para viajes largos, adivina Deutheros; su aspecto es el de alguien venido del otro lado de la frontera del mundo. Hay polvo y tristeza adheridos a su espalda.

–No tenemos espacio–, escucha, una voz hecha con el chirriar de unas uñas contra un cristal.

–Por favor, podría quedarme en el granero, tengo con qué pagar, no seré una molestia, sólo necesito…

–Todo está reservado–. La voz gana peso y grosor. –Largo.

Deutheros aprieta el paso, distingue al matrimonio, los dueños de ese lugar de descanso temporal, seguro. La estatura del hombre que habló al último apenas si alcanza su mentón; la mujer tiene el tamaño de una niña, ¿y así se atrevieron a correr a aquel, tan alto como el demonio de la isla Kanon, o quizá más?

Le extraña ver cómo se repite la escena: el hombre fuerza su estatura hacia abajo, suplica por un espacio, por comida, ofrece la mano, el dinero para pagar, y recibe siempre un no, en el mejor de los casos un lo siento, estamos completos, no queda espacio. En la última puerta, al fin, parece que van a admitirlo. Un vistazo al saco de viaje y las palabras de los otros se mudan a la nueva boca: lo siento, estamos esperando a alguien, no, no es por la paga, vamos, fuera.

Harto, al fin, Deutheros encara a la última persona que propinó una negativa al viajero.

–Me cansé de escuchar lo mismo… Todos están llenos, todos están esperando, ¿qué pasa, su dinero no vale?

Silencio. Soy menos que un perro, escucha decir más allá. El viajero.

–¿No ven que necesita descanso?

De nuevo no hay respuesta. Al fin, una muchacha sale de atrás del anciano.

–Usted no sabe, no hable entonces. ¿Ya vio de dónde viene?

Ahora es su turno para callar.

–Tiene un pasaporte amarillo.

Deutheros niega con la cabeza.

–¿Qué tiene que ver el color?– Su voz al fin vuelve, teñida con la indignación del primer reclamo. Pero la muchacha lo hace callar con sólo verlo. Y él, perdido en la mirada miel de ella, en su frente perlada de gotas blanquecinas, espera la explicación.

Habla el anciano. El padre de ella, tal vez, su abuelo:

–Viene de la cárcel. Acaban de liberarlo.

Ante la puerta ahora cerrada, Deutheros piensa en los lugares de tres por tres metros, en las paredes sin ventanas, o con una muy pequeña, y en la penumbra cuando afuera el sol alarga sombras todavía. La cárcel. Y el anciano dice que lo liberaron. Una carcajada pugna por salir mientras, a lo lejos, el viajero sigue rogando por un espacio en los establos, por un trozo de pan y algo caliente para beber. Deutheros lo observa. De pronto se le ocurre que su estatura vencida es por la prisión, por el peso de esa celda desde la que vio el transcurrir de los meses, de los años, tal vez. ¿Liberado, en serio? La cárcel viaja con él, sus cimientos son dos pies cansados.

Poner la celda dentro del cuerpo de los hombres para que la arrastren consigo, para que al final regresen a ella con la mancha de otro crimen entre los dedos. Qué idea. Deutheros cierra los ojos, se recarga en una fachada, lo único en pie de una casa en ruinas. Respira. Cuando se da cuenta, el viajero ha desaparecido y ahora la gente lo mira a él. Tiene polvo del camino en la ropa, como el otro, parece venir de lejos, igual que aquel. Quizá del mismo sitio. El gemelo de Aspros sonríe; tal vez empiece a pedir hospedaje sólo por experimentar. A ver qué le responden.

* * *

><p><strong>...continuará<strong>

**Un autor y dos obras... ¿Alguien quiere aventurar nombres?**


	5. Pétalos marchitos

¡Saludos, lectores y lectoras!

Esta es una actualización de fin de semana, preparen unos cuantos paquetes de pañuelos, o un tarro grande de helado de chocolate, por aquello de que la fenil-etil-amina que produce el cerebro en presencia del chocolate es la sustancia de la felicidad, porque van a llorar -o vamos, ¡es tan triste lo que viene, tan injusto!

En este capítulo regresan los caballeros de la belleza, Afro y Alba... Así que admiradoras de ellos dos, espero que disfruten del capítulo...

**Tot12:** Gracias por unirte a los lectores de esta trenza. Por ahí va el asunto, al final daré autores y obras y lo más importante, por qué esas y no otras, por qué estos personajes y no otros.

**SakuraK Li:** ¡Nooooooooooo! No me digas eso... Hay un chorro de libros, no creo que alguien los haya leído todos (a mí me faltan un montón por leer, pero creo que tengo gustos medio raros, a lo mejor por eso no los ubicas, pero no dejes de leer (insertar aquí cara de Shun cuando pierde a su nii-san en la Casa de Virgo o por lo menos, la miradita del Gato con Botas de Shreck). Te prometo bibliografía. Qué padre que te agradó lo del reloj -¡a mí también me encantaron esas frases, de hecho algunas de Intertextualidad y de Nanahuatzin las usaré en algunos de mis cuentos- y lo de Aarón, de aquí a creo, dos capítulos más habrá más de él.

**Carito357:** ¡Sí, la historia del viajero es muy triste, pero es sólo el principio... En la obra de la cual es protagonista, le esperan como mil páginas de sufrimiento, que por cierto, no empieza con el libro sino mucho antes. El pajarito... ¡sí, es de la primera historia! Iré trenzando a mis víctimas a lo largo de los capítulos. A ver qué les sigue pareciendo.

Ahora sí...

Copyright a Kurumada y Teshirogi (¡ya no consulto el internet para ver cómo se escribe, ya me la aprendí!) por sus personajes, Saint Seiya y Lost Canvas, que no me pertenecen, asimismo copyright a la literatura por sus obras y a los hermosos e increíbles autores por sus biografías (tengo que llenarlos de cumplidos, ya sentí "como si alguien tocase suavemente a mi puerta" ("abrí entonces de par en par la puerta: tinieblas nada más")

¡Lo anterior es una pista!

Pasen a llorar, no, perdón, a leer...

* * *

><p><strong>5.- Pétalos marchitos<strong>

–¿Crees que a estas horas encontremos una rosa?

Afrodita sonríe.

–No seas ingenuo–, contesta –le dije que iríamos a buscarle una porque ya me había aburrido con su cantaleta del baile y de la hija del profesor, ¿a ti no?

Albafika sonríe, baja la mirada. Sí, pero no va a admitirlo, sería una falta de consideración para con el joven estudiante. Una sola rosa, no pide más para sonreír, ¿por qué le molesta tanto a su acompañante?

–Afrodita–, escucha.

–No, mi nombre es…

–El mío es Afrodita, caballero dorado de Piscis.

Los recuerdos van depositándose en el sitio que les corresponde dentro de la memoria, al parecer. Ambos guerreros miran la oscuridad de la calle, el agua sucia que corre entre las piedras y la bocanada de luz que arroja la luna en la superficie. Llovizna. Los dos se resguardan en un callejón, en la saliente de un techo bajo. Más allá, al fondo, la luz de una vela y voces de mujeres, una risa que los hace voltear.

Ninguno alcanza a distinguir nada, pronto el rumor de las gotas contra el embaldosado cubre a medias risas y voces.

–Podríamos tomar una rosa de aquel jardín–, murmura Afrodita, guiñándole un ojo a Albafika. Y agrega luego del silencio del viejo portador de la armadura:

–Olvídalo.

Albafika no es ingenuo, lo sabe; jóvenes que comercian con lo único que poseen: sus brazos, su pecho, sus piernas, sus cuellos, su piel, su aliento. De contestarle a su compañero lo habría hecho con un no seas irrespetuoso, Afrodita, ya tienen suficiente con el asco de cada noche como para soportar una dosis más. Pero algo lo detiene.

Son los pasos de un hombre bajo, de chaleco y camisa mal abrochada, un ebrio en el que se adivinan obesidades y calvicies futuras. Ha salido de un local cercano y observa en la misma dirección que ellos. Afrodita no lo toma en cuenta y va a asomarse a la puerta de luz que el hombre acaba de abandonar. Ojalá que tengan algo caliente, o algo que haga entrar en calor, piensa, rebusca en los bolsillos, tal vez haya una moneda perdida en ese traje que quién sabe de dónde sacó.

Entra, ignorando la mirada de los clientes posada en su cabello y su rostro, cuando escucha gritos afuera, al fondo del callejón. Y voltea: Albafika no lo acompaña, como lo pensó al inicio. Ha dejado de llover. De pronto las miradas y los susurros le molestan. Sí, tengo cara de niña, sí, mi cabello no es de un tono usual, ¡¿y…?, ¿qué me ven?, dice para sí, vuelve sobre sus pasos.

–Mi aliento bastará, ya no tengo sed–, murmura estando ya fuera, sopla vaho entre sus dedos, cierra los ojos.

Mientras, Albafika observa con los puños apretados al ebrio, que echa cumplidos al centro de ese jardín de rosas deshojadas.

–Qué fea eres, ¿cuándo te ocultas? Mírate, no tienes dientes, sólo un loco pagaría por tenerte, esperpento…

El caballero se frena. Si las habilidades de ambos vuelven a tomar posesión de sus cuerpos, si el cosmos regresa, tal como sus nombres y títulos, no puede tocar al ebrio vociferante. Aunque empuje a una de las sombras de falda amplia y pecho descubierto, aunque la abofeteé y la colme de insultos y burlas, se trata de un inocente. Equivocado, injusto en su posición de comprador en potencia, pero inocente.

Una ráfaga cruza delante de él y va a estrellar el puño en la mandíbula del ebrio. Afrodita.

–¿Qué te pasa, por qué te quedaste ahí nada más?–, le grita. El hombre, a sus pies, apoya ambas manos en el suelo, y observa al caballero con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Y-yo…

El ebrio aprovecha la distracción de Afrodita para tomarlo por las rodillas y derribarlo. Una descarga de golpes con la mano abierta, los últimos logran arrancar un hilillo de sangre a Piscis. Más por la sorpresa que por las palpitaciones en la comisura de los labios, en la nariz, Afrodita tarda en ponerse de pie. Luego, aunque se une a los tímidos intentos de Albafika para separar al ebrio de una de las sombras, no evita que aquel introduzca un puñado de nieve entre el vestido y el cuerpo de ésta.

Pronto la pelea atrae a alguien más parecido a una estatua. La sombra con nieve en la espalda tiembla, arrodillada en el suelo, el ebrio se escurre, desaparece detrás de algún portón entornado, y Afrodita observa el ceño fruncido de la estatua.

–¡Qué aberración!–, lo escucha decir, en tanto siente cómo dos pares de brazos lo prenden, lo avientan a un carruaje negro junto a la sombra, que ahora se vuelve gritos y carraspeos.

Albafika, tras una barricada de mirones, observa unos segundos cómo se aleja el carruaje, escucha el trote de los caballos en el embaldosado. Y corre para alcanzarlo. Afrodita, piensa. No debió dudar, pero…

* * *

><p>Sentado en el suelo, en la esquina del fondo, la noche asida a los barrotes, Afrodita niega con la cabeza y reúne su cosmos en un puño para romper la puerta. Albafika idiota, dice. Es entonces cuando observa al otro prisionero, cuando lo escucha sollozar y quejarse. El caballero alarga el brazo derecho.<p>

–¿Te encuentras bien?–, pregunta, se acerca, siente cómo tirita.

Es una mujer.

–Todavía no puedo irme–murmura al tiempo de observarla. Es un espantapájaros untado de piel y respiraciones entrecortadas. "El ebrio tenía razón" es un pensamiento que queda a medias en la mente de Afrodita: antes de completarlo tropieza con los labios de ella, dos pétalos de sus Rosas Diabólicas que guardan, justo a la mitad, un espacio negro: la falta de los dos dientes frontales.

Los sollozos sacuden a la chica. Afrodita la cubre con su chaqueta, la abraza, frota su cabeza casi al rape mientras ella sigue pronunciando una sola palabra, incomprensible para él.

–¡Por favor, ayuda! ¡Alto, por favor! ¡Eh!

El cochero ignora a Afrodita, como si el sombrero, calado hasta las orejas por el frío, le impidiera escuchar. El caballero abraza con más fuerza a la joven.

–Cosette…

Los pliegues en sus labios, la piel azulosa, las comisuras sangrantes, arrancan un par de lágrimas al caballero, le llenan la garganta con un puño.

–Sht, tranquila, no pasa nada, todo va a arreglarse–, la consuela, le acaricia la nuca helada. De pronto las palabras le suenan huecas, a tarjeta de felicitación, ¿cómo sabe que todo estará bien? Más lágrimas corren por sus mejillas sin que haga nada por retenerlas. El sitio de ella es un hospital. ¿Por qué no lo acompaña en su arresto ese ebrio? Él la agredió en primer lugar, la estatua debía saberlo.

Planea esperar. Seguro Albafika está cerca. En cuanto abran la puerta del carruaje, saldrá con la chica en brazos mientras su compañero deja durmiendo al cochero y a la estatua, que es probable lo acompañe en el asiento exterior.

–Espero que esta vez no se quede parado nada más–, dice, sonríe. La respiración de la joven se torna tranquila, el azul de su pecho empieza a ceder. Piscis vuelve a observarla. En otra época seguro no hubo rosa que se comparara con ella, piensa.

–¿Qué te pasó, quién jugó contigo así, hasta romperte?

Ella vuelve a pronunciar esa palabra carente de sentido para el caballero:

–Cosette… C-stte…

El trote del caballo continúa por un tiempo, minutos que para Afrodita tienen la longitud de horas. Las ruedas crujen, la chica dormita en su regazo. El caballero siente el sopor de varias noches sin dormir, la falta de comida se traduce en un cierto malestar en el estómago. Tal vez pueda escapar con ella a cuestas, se le ocurre de pronto. Es entonces que el movimiento cesa, que la noche entra por dos puertas al carruaje: la que los recibió y una oculta. El cochero y alguien más se encargan de sacarlo, la estatua arrastra a la joven, de nuevo despierta, de nuevo suplicando.

–Prostitutas que agreden no a un ciudadano respetable, sino a la sociedad entera, habrase visto, ya tienes para seis meses, como mínimo, y ni el Padre Eterno en persona podría evitarlo–, escucha Afrodita.

–¿Seis meses? Qué va a ser de mi hija, mi hija, mi Cosette, debo más de cien francos a los que la cuidan…

La voz de la joven se va apagando conforme la alejan del caballero, que escucha una última orden de la estatua:

–Y a esa otra, vestida de hombre, si quiere ser uno de ellos, llévala a que les haga compañía, a las celdas del ala izquierda… Eso no le representará ningún castigo.

El cochero jalonea a Afrodita de la camisa mientras él, sin reponerse de la sorpresa todavía, se vuelve, le encaja un golpe con la rodilla y lo derriba por la nuca. Un escupitajo.

–¡No soy una mujer! –grita, el pie en la cabeza del vencido aún vacío de aliento. Piscis lo obliga a tragar lodo al hundirle el rostro en el suelo, sonríe. –Y si lo dudas, puedo enseñarte mi credencial de identidad.

Demonios, ¿dónde estará Albafika?, piensa. Pero no hay tiempo. Corre hasta alcanzar a ese hombre de piedra. Tiene frente a los ojos el rostro roto de la joven, sus labios, sus brazos delgadísimos. Él no permitirá que entre en la cárcel y pierda a su hija, a la que estuvo llamando el camino entero, durante seis meses. Cosette tendrá a su madre cerca y la estatua terminará con el hocico en el fango y el sombrero y el traje sucios. De eso puede estar seguro.

* * *

><p>No está. Los curiosos se cerraron delante de él. Mira, vuelve a mirar, los ojos de la gente fijos en sus cabellos largos, lacios y azules. ¿Dónde se fue el carruaje con Afrodita y la joven del vestido verde? ¿Por qué dudó? En el Santuario no habría pasado; quizá sea el lugar, lejano y extraño.<p>

Albafika avanza unos cuantos pasos en un sendero que se ha vuelto duro de pronto. Ahora no hay murmullos, el caballero está a solas.

Dos conos amarillos se acercan con rapidez hacia él. Apenas alcanza a esquivarlos, ¿qué fue eso? Pasan zumbando como libélulas enormes. Detrás de ellos un par más, otro y otro. El caballero de Piscis se hace a un lado y observa. Los conos de luz iluminan unos carruajes parecidos al que se llevó a Afrodita, pero sin caballos. Y más pequeños.

–¿Qué los hará avanzar?

Luego, su atención se centra en un enrejado larguísimo. Avanza, atraviesa los barrotes para encontrarse en un cementerio. Una sombra a lo lejos, ¿quién visitaría a estas horas al padre muerto, a la esposa? Ningún vigilante a la vista, el caballero se acerca a la tumba ante la que la sombra se inclina. A lo mejor pueden decirle dónde se encuentra.

* * *

><p><strong>...continuará.<strong>

**Esta es sólo una obra, una novela, y la vida (o mejor dicho, muerte) de uno de los autores...**


	6. Dos tiempos

¡Buen fin de semana, lectores!

Traigo para ustedes el sexto de la tarde, ¡ah, no, perdón!, el sexto capítulo de esta historia… Creo que los autores están un poco enojados conmigo –ja, ja, ja, no los culpo, ya fue demasiado– y han empezado a atentar contra mi inspiración. Pero bueno, trataré de seguir con los capítulos que, creo, ya no son tantos. La historia –el cuento, la novela, el escrito– manda, según yo, y ella me dirá cuándo termina.

En este capítulo continúan en escena los caballeros de Piscis: fans, prepárense para ver a Afrodita y Albafika repartiendo espadazos. Algo de Tenma, algo de otro de los autores, ¡una pista!

**Kumokoson4:** ¡Bien! Esos escritores son dos de mis víctimas, seguro están furiosos en sus tumbas (¿será por eso que a veces siento que tiembla?... Nahhhh) Gracias también por leer mi otra historia, que por cierto estaba ya terminada desde antes de subirla –me daba como penita, creo que mi crueldad con Shun se acercó a la de Víctor Hugo con el jorobado de la novela _Nuestra Señora de París_.

Por cierto, también me agrada Albafika, creo que es mi favorito de Lost Canvas.

**Tot12**: Sí, él es otro de mis inspiradores, Edgar Allan Poe. Canciones, libros todo sirve para la inspiración, fumar (Autora: ¿quién dijo eso?)… Ja, ja, también Shun es mi favorito, ¡es tan dulce! Ikki está cerca, creo que el pobre es el que más sufrió y de hecho, está entre los que los autores de esta página hacen sufrir mucho. Albafika me gustó también en cuanto vi sus capítulos, me da tristeza cómo debe estar solo siempre, cómo debe alejarse de la gente. Y el anterior Cáncer es muy gracioso…

**SakuraK Li:** Sigo fuera del alcance de la furia del Fénix... Espero que me deje vivir hasta terminar mi historia.

Ahora el obligado copyright a Kurumada y Teshirogi por los personajes, que no me pertenecen, y a los autores por dejarme tomar prestada un poco de su inspiración (espero que no hayan pensado unirse a Ikki para cocinarme con un Fénix volador).

Ya pueden pasar a leer. Algo de aventuras, esta vez no son necesarios los pañuelos…

* * *

><p><strong>6.- Dos tiempos<strong>

Albafika mira al frente. Confunde a Afrodita con la niebla que las madrugadas levantan.

–Alba…

Parece no escuchar, los ojos y la mente perdidos.

–Alba…

Afrodita le toca la mejilla repetidas ocasiones. Vuelve a llamar su atención:

–Tierra llamando a Albafika, Tierra llamando a Albafika. ¡Eh, Alba, despierta ya!

–¡No me toques!

A Afrodita le sorprende la violencia de la respuesta, de ese volver en sí de ceño fruncido y manos al frente empujándolo. Albafika se frena de pronto; él fue quien lo tocó. Se mira las palmas, sonríe; por fortuna encontró un par de guantes a juego dentro de los bolsillos de ese traje suyo y el frío mantiene la transpiración dentro de su cuerpo.

–¡Qué carácter!

–Lo siento, y-yo…–, Albafika empieza a reunir las palabras que ha usado para disculparse por su brusquedad en otras ocasiones: perdón, es el veneno de mis arterias, mi sangre, es más seguro mantenerse lejos… En cambio nota las ropas de Afrodita y reprime la risa para preguntar: –¿Qué haces vestido así?

Afrodita suspira. No hay tiempo, vámonos dice, corre. El traje negro, semejante a un vestido corto, las botas y el sombrero de ala ancha a juego, la pluma blanca, parecen flotar en el camino empedrado, en un día cundido de esos uniformes negros, de sombreros y espadas en alto. Albafika lo acompaña sin comprender. Para él aún es de noche y se encuentra ante esa tumba sin flores, ante una sombra pequeña y delgada. Infantil. Un huérfano surgido de un hijo, quizás, o un fantasma.

–¿Era familiar tuyo?–, pregunta. Ningún brote de sonido en la silueta.

–No entiendo–, al fin dice, como si en ese momento hubiera descubierto su garganta, sus cuerdas vocales. –El viento soplaba, el día, las prisas.

De pronto no está más allí y sus palabras van mutando: sopló el viento, sobre él sopló el vien… el tiempo, un soplo de tiempo.

También siente el soplo del tiempo sobre su cabeza, ¿dónde está?

Albafika roza el borde de ese monumento oblongo y solitario. Lo único sólido, parece. Voltea; en otras tumbas los jarrones tienen alcatraces y claveles frescos. Pero son pocos, la mayoría lloran tallos sin savia y hojas ocre, polvo, telas de araña. El caballero sonríe. Podría traer un solo alcatraz a esta tumba; no lo notarían.

Pero sí… Tal vez pueda…

–¡Rosas Diabólicas Reales!

Tres flores rojas acuden a sus dedos. Nadie cerca, nadie escuchó su grito de batalla. Albafika se inclina como antes lo hiciera el pequeño visitante. Deposita las tres rosas al tiempo de cerrar los ojos y pedir por el descanso de quienes no tienen quien acuda a su tumba.

Inclinarse más de unos cuantos segundos…

Dejar una plegaria en botón…

–¡Con un demonio, van a alcanzarnos!

Afrodita lo devuelve al día, a su traje distinto, a medio camino entre gracioso y ridículo. A los hombres que los persiguen luego de la huida de Piscis.

Dos adelantados pronto acaban en el suelo después de probar el puño de ambos caballeros. Afrodita los desarma y le entrega una de las espadas a Albafika. No hay tiempo para preguntas. Se enfrentan a un grupo numeroso de hombres vestidos con el traje que casi arranca la risa del antiguo Piscis. Las espadas forman un campo de hojas donde el sol escurre. Chocan, abren pechos y vientres, alguna empuñadura rota, vuelven a acometer, a convertirse en un camino para la sangre. Albafika se olvida por un momento del veneno en sus arterias, sorprendido ante la destreza de su compañero. Espalda con espalda, los portadores de la decimosegunda armadura dorada van sembrando de cuerpos muertos y agonizantes el suelo. No dejen que se vayan, escuchan, no podemos permitir que otro prisionero se evada de la Bastilla.

* * *

><p>Sí, está bien; desde su regreso a París sólo brotan milagros rotos de sus manos. El <em>Le Monte –Cristo<em> se fue a la quiebra, el dinero desaparece como si se hundiera en el drenaje. Pero recordaría la batalla en la que un segundo fugado y su cómplice, sin usar la estratagema de cambiar una orden de libertad genuina por una falsa, vencen al numeroso grupo de mosqueteros. Ni este ni el escape del otro enmascarado estuvieron en las entregas del periódico, ni en los primeros ejemplares del libro. Y ahora, ahora esta errata. Quizá se deba a Maquet, su colaborador en otros títulos, en el principio de la trilogía. Albafika, Afrodita, ¿qué nombres son esos?

Tal vez sólo deba descansar. Y así, a lo mejor, las palabras regresan al espacio que les corresponde.

* * *

><p>Tenma recuerda a medias la noche sobre el cementerio, la tumba que el viento formó sobre ese cuerpo vencido junto a las vías; tampoco recuerda con claridad al hombre casi vacío de aliento.<p>

Se inclinó a su lado y lo sacudió por un hombro, preguntó si podía ayudarlo, gritó para llamar la atención de la gente. Y había sol; entonces era de día. Lo siguiente para el niño no es el tiempo desbocado ni la noche, sino las tres rosas en una tumba vieja.

–El viento soplaba–, recuerda que dijo para alguien, una silueta esbelta y larga. ¿Por qué?, por sus cabellos, quizás, hebras delatando el soplo de ese viento que mencionó. Luego empezó a quedarse solo.

La silueta hizo florecer las tres rosas rojas en sus manos cuando creyó estar a solas. Tenma la vio extender los brazos, la escuchó: ¡Rosas Diabólicas Reales!

Diabólicas. Esas sílabas, esas cuatro gotas, convirtieron la flor en un brote del Infierno. ¡Y con eso la silueta rindió homenaje al cuerpo sepultado en la tumba! Tenma quiso gritar que nadie merecía tamaño insulto, pero al abrir la boca, esa silueta era nada. Apretó los ojos, ella no podía escucharlo ya.

Ahora el día vuelve a llenar las calles. El día y el humo. La metralla, a lo lejos, agujera el silencio. No se ve cerca ningún cementerio. Casas altas y techos inclinados, callejuelas desiertas, sucias con los restos del desfile.

El niño se inclina sobre lo que parecen ser pétalos. Es sangre, untada en las piedras. Tenma sacude las manos para deshacerse de los escalofríos, movimiento innecesario, insuficiente: un estallido más devuelve los temblores y el sudor a su cuerpo.

De pronto extraña el silencio del cementerio, la prisa de los hombres que pasaban cerca de la vía.

* * *

><p>Desde su escondite, Afrodita y Albafika ven pasar más sombreros de pluma blanca. Ahora son pocos, acompañados de voces: revisen el callejón, esa vivienda, el granero, vamos, no pueden haber ido tan lejos.<p>

–Aquí quedarían bien unas cuantas rosas–, dice Afrodita, frunciendo la nariz detrás de su sombrero. Nota la risa en los ojos de Albafika y agrega: –¿Debo suponer que le causa gracia mi aspecto, monsieur?

Albafika inclina la cabeza, se retira un poco, hasta casi hundirse en el montón de sacos detrás del hostal. Huele a fruta podrida. No es suficiente, piensa, un par de pasos más hacia atrás y…

–¿Quieres que te vean o vas a buscar otro escondite?; hasta ahora nos ha funcionado muy bien este.

–No es eso. Es que…

–¿O soy yo?

Albafika mira confuso a Afrodita.

–No, lo siento –dice –no es por ofenderte. Se trata de… mi sangre. Está envenenada. Es peligroso. Si alguien se acerca demasiado a mí, yo… Sin quererlo… Podría…

Piscis levanta los ojos a cada instante para buscar en la mirada de su compañero algún indicio de burla, de incredulidad: el ceño fruncido, una sonrisa chueca. Nada. En cambio Afrodita, viendo la incomodidad de Albafika, decide interrumpirlo.

–Se lo quité a uno de esos hombres.

–¿Cómo?

–La ropa; es el uniforme de los guardias de la prisión –y va a agregar: a la que me llevaron porque tú, mal compañero, te quedaste ahí nada más, paradote, pero decide dejar esas palabras en el silencio.

–¿Y qué pasó con ella?

La chica. Afrodita pierde la sonrisa. No ha podido olvidar sus lamentos, cada vez más lejanos. Dentro de esa noche pasada en la Bastilla sigue llamando a su hija, más quedamente segundo a segundo.

Aunque dejó de oírla, ella siguió gritando en su mente. Sí, la sacaría.

Al principio, después del enfrentamiento con el cochero, de que volvieran a aprehenderlo estando a centímetros de la estatua, él fingió someterse a su celador. La vista baja. Permitió que le colocaran los grilletes. Se dejó conducir a través de un pasillo largo, sucio de polvo, de otros lamentos. No respondió a los empujones, a los insultos dirigidos a la prostituta con ropas masculinas. Y luego noqueó al celador estrellando su frente contra los barrotes antes de que abriera la reja de su celda, le quitó el uniforme y se confundió con los otros guardias al momento del cambio de turno, a la media noche.

Afrodita recorrió todos los pasillos. Localizaría a la chica, con su voz en su mente, sería fácil encontrarla si continuaba suplicando. Pero ella había desaparecido, era como si los hubieran llevado a dos puntos de la ciudad alejados uno del otro. Ni siquiera tropezó con la estatua que los arrestó en el callejón.

–¿Pero cuándo…?

Y entonces, al pasar frente a una puerta entornada, lo descubrieron. Afrodita apenas alcanzó a llegar a la reja principal. Un golpe en la mandíbula del vigía y salió, lamentándose por no contar con tiempo suficiente para hacerse de un par de espadas.

* * *

><p><strong>...continuará...<strong>

**P. D. Si quieren saber qué ropa lleva Afrodita, imagínenselo como uno de los mosqueteros de la película "El hombre de la máscara de hierro", algo maduritos, pero no negarán que John Malkovich, Gerard Depardieu, Gabriel Byrne y Jeremy Irons se veían increíblemente guapos de uniforme negro y peleando con espadas... Con ellos, ¿quién tomaba en cuenta a Dicaprio? Por lo menos yo no, ¡Malkovich, Jeremy, wow!**


	7. Cae la metralla

¡Saludos de fin de semana!

Ya está aquí el siguiente capítulo de mi trenza libresca. Anuncio que los escritores están empezando a cobrarse el uso que de sus vidas / obras hago, pues este es el último capítulo que tengo escrito, no tanto por la imaginación como por el trabajo, mucho que escribir ajeno a caballeros... y mi cosmos -llámesele inspiración- empieza a menguar...

No sé cuánto tarde en escribir y subir el siguiente capítulo, pero bueno, disfruten este, donde, sí, de nuevo vamos a necesitar más pañuelos. O chocolate...

**SakuraK Li**: En atención a ti, hay mucho Aarón en este fragmento. Yo no tomé tanto en cuenta al Dicaprio en El hombre de la máscara de hierro, me gustó muchísimo más Aramís, ¡cómo se veía lindo con el uniforme negro y de cabello largo Jeremy Irons! Malkovich, Gerard, también me encantaron, ¡la escena donde Porthos intenta suicidarse es tan graciosa!, creo que es mi favorita, y la de John Malkovich cuando va a matar al rey, cuando sostiene frente a sí la espada se ve =P

**Liluel Azu**l: Gracias por unirte a la lectura, espero que te agrade esta rareza. Seiya y Hyoga son dos de los ausentes, junto a mi adorado Shun (es que ya lo maté, ya no podía salir... ¡No es cierto, jajaj!)

**InatZiggy-Stardust**: igualmente, gracias por leer... ¡Aventura hipótesis, por ahí ya dieron con los autores y algunas obras! Al final de este enredo daré mis razones y recomendaciones.

Ahora, de nuevo opyright a Kurumada y Teshirogi, por sus personajes, y a mis amados, bellos, lindohermosos autores por la inspiración (¿si reanudo el ritual de las rosas y el cognac me regresarían la inspiración?, pregunta la autora, y se escucha un "¡Nunca jamás!").

Pasen y lean... Se vale llorar.

* * *

><p><strong>7.– Cae la metralla<strong>

El ruiseñor cesa de aletear. Aarón abandona el hatillo de plumas junto al espectro de la rosa y se pone en pie.

Algo lo deja paralizado. Las manos húmedas, se aferra a su colgante de estrella imaginando que es una cruz. El niño pone una petición y una plegaria en el centro de las cinco puntas. "Tuyo por siempre", piensa; en este momento le gustaría leer "Te protegeré siempre".

Otro resplandor. ¿Qué es?

Aarón intenta dar un paso, pero sus zapatos, sus piernas, son parte del suelo. Ahora vienen los truenos, un amanecer blanquísimo en la lejanía.

Desde ese estruendo, desde el final de la calle, se acerca una figura pequeña. Aarón, envuelto en el terror negro, de rocas y mármol, no se da cuenta de su presencia hasta que dicha figura pone una mano en su hombro.

–No tengas miedo, ciudadano–, escucha que le dicen. Quizás estén confundiéndolo. La voz continúa. –Son disparos, nada para morirse. Si quieres puedes venir conmigo, conozco un lugar seguro y divertido.

Aarón se deja guiar por quien se dirige a él con tanta familiaridad, como si ambos se conocieran de siempre, desde el orfanato. Lo observa. Es un niño, no muy grande, como él, un hilván de mugre y harapos del que cuelga una sonrisa abierta. Debe tener casi su edad, uno o tres años menos, tal vez. ¿Por qué sonríe, acaso a él no le dan miedo esos resplandores, esos truenos lejanos?

–¿Qué pasa?

Aarón, al fin, parece haber encontrado su lenguaje, su voz, luego de mucho buscarlos mientras caminaba junto a ese niño.

–¿No estuviste en el desfile? ¡Es la revolución!–, el niño parece bastante entusiasmado, tanto, que baila en vez de caminar, y aún sonríe, en tanto Aarón no ha dejado de aferrarse a su colgante. Ojalá lo proteja, ojalá esta noche vuelva a hacerse día y lo claro se lleve los truenos que por momentos se hacen más esporádicos.

Los niños recorren varias calles. Aarón en silencio, su reciente amigo hablando acerca de conseguir un rifle, de la necesidad de balas, del espía en la barricada y de cómo él lo descubrió y les advirtió a los estudiantes.

–Párate, aquí es–, el niño lo detiene por un hombro, Aarón parpadea; sólo ve una garganta negra. –Ve con Enjolras, dile que Gavroche te trajo y que cumpliré su encargo.

Aarón se queda en silencio, asido a su estrella gris y a sus ruegos. No ha escuchado nada, murmullos, quizá, y cuando voltea, está solo. Quién sabe si su amigo no era sino un fantasma con algo pendiente manteniéndolo atado al mundo de quienes respiran. Sin hacer mucho caso del golpeteo al interior de su pecho, el niño rubio camina hasta el fondo del callejón.

Aquí son más intensos los estruendos, casi cegadoras las explosiones. Aarón llega a escuchar alguna orden de retirada, de esperar hasta ver el rostro del enemigo para evitar el desperdicio de balas, pocas de por sí. Un joven rubio le cierra el paso.

–Gavroche…–, susurra, como si las frases del probable fantasma se hubieran guardado en su cerebro aun sin haberlas escuchado, sin comprenderlas.

–Ese niño… Adelante, ven. Tiemblas como un ruiseñor moribundo.

De repente se encuentra sentado a una mesa con la pata coja, ante un pocillo despostillado que desprende un aroma suave, un vapor tibio. Aarón deja de acariciar la estrella gris que lleva al cuello, la cadena, y rodea la bebida con ambas manos. Pobre, está temblando de frío, escucha, no estaba cerca del desfile, no sabía del levantamiento, míralo, no es frío sino miedo... Son dos mujeres que se refieren a él.

Un poco más allá, junto a un poste, un hombre atado recita siete palabras una y otra vez. Aprieta la mandíbula.

–Amigo, el ratón ha cogido al gato… Amigo…

Aarón lo adivina, esa frase nada más puede ser de quien lo guió hasta aquí. Lo imagina con los ojos en alto y la sonrisa que vuelve polvo de estrellas la suciedad de su rostro. El ratón venció al gato; el gato es ese hombre de espalda apoyada en la columna, ¿y el ratón? ¿Gavroche?

El camino de la noche a la madrugada parece tener unas veinte horas de largo para Aarón. Ha permanecido en silencio desde que llegó, sentado en la silla, viendo cómo sombras entran y salen, escuchando los disparos y las órdenes a ambos lados de la barricada, siempre evitando la mirada del hombre de la columna. Parece una estatua, lo ve como una de esas piedras cargada de siglos que, a veces, han desenterrado en alguna propiedad al momento de construir una ampliación del granero.

La entrada de Gavroche parece acelerar el paso de los relojes. ¿Qué hace aquí?, murmura el joven rubio, el ceño fruncido, lo alejé para salvarlo y regresa.

–Mi parte, camarada–, dice el niño, dirige al joven el saludo de los militares –no hay revolución más que en unas cuantas calles.

El rubio, Enjolras, el líder de la barricada, retrocede hacia el espía atado en la columna, choca con esa mirada de granito.

–Serás ejecutado un minuto antes de caer la barricada…

–¡Oh, y caerá!, de eso puedes estar seguro–, lo interrumpe el hombre.

Aarón observa a Gavroche. Cómo le gustaría tener las campanas que ese niño lleva por alma. Entusiasmarse al recibir un fusil, correr hacia afuera, hacia los disparos de los soldados, como si estuviera dirigiéndose al campo de juegos. En cambio sigue temblando… También le gustaría que los hombres se alejaran de las armas y hablaran para resolver sus problemas. Pero esta noche llena de truenos jamás les permitiría hacer eso. Y la mirada del prisionero. No aguanta, no puede. Quiere salir de allí.

Se levanta de la silla. Camino de la entrada voltea hacia atrás: los jóvenes se mueven de un lado a otro, hay heridos, manos que cargan fusiles con el escaso parque. Es para llenar el tiempo, piensa, una lágrima. Y no sabe qué es peor, si asesinar a pinceladas o a balazos. Pero es más grave hacerlo sin motivo, como pasó con el venado del bosque.

No merece estar ahí. No tiene derecho ni al café ni a la protección del local de sillas rotas y mesas cojas ni a la compañía de Gavroche y Enjolras. Debiera estar junto a la estatua, atado a la columna, en arresto, igual que ella.

–¡Agáchate, ciudadano!

La orden, o el instinto, lo hacen meter la cabeza entre ambos brazos, formar un ovillo en el suelo con su cuerpo, pegarse al dintel de la puerta. Los disparos llenan la oscuridad, las nubes de pólvora le impiden respirar. Carraspea.

–Retírense, o hago saltar la barricada–, escucha Aarón. Desde el hueco de sus brazos alcanza a ver una silueta fina, oscura junto a una antorcha. La respuesta a la amenaza no tarda:

–¡Tú saltarás también!

–¡Y yo también!

La voz golpea los trozos de madera, las baldosas que componen la defensa, la bandera roja. El que habla lo hace en serio.

–¡Mario Pontmercy!

–¡La barricada está libre!

Aarón no puede evitar sonreír; los saludos, la momentánea alegría. Por ahora el joven rubio y sus amigos siguen respirando, como los de más allá. Sería bueno que nadie muriera, dice para sí…

El recién llegado interrumpe sus pensamientos. Es tan joven como el rubio, tiene los cabellos negros, el traje polvoso y la mirada triste. Hay una sombra aposentada en sus sienes. Habría cumplido su amenaza sin dudar, Aarón lo sabe.

En tanto Mario va al fondo del improvisado cuartel, antes un café, Aarón llega hasta donde Gavroche limpia el cañón de su rifle. Cuando va a preguntarle por qué está aquí, si de verdad no tiene miedo, si su familia no está preocupada por él, si le gustan las pinturas, si sabe dibujar, alguien pide ayuda.

Aarón voltea y alcanza a ver a Mario. Tiene a otro muchacho entre los brazos, alguien de cara tan sucia como la de Gavroche. Está herido, llora, toma la mano de Mario. Aarón decide no quedarse ahí. Preguntar por vendas o buscarlas llevaría tiempo, y el muchacho no lo tiene, por lo que rasga el dobladillo de su túnica y se acerca a los dos jóvenes con la tira en la mano. Es tarde: Mario pone un beso en la frente del otro y aprieta un sobre con un nombre puesto en medio, como por olvido. Aarón cierra los ojos del muerto. Sus labios finos, su pecho, el cabello largo, hecho una maraña dentro de la gorra; era una chica vestida de hombre. El niño vuelve a pensar en el venado; si por lo menos le hubiera cerrado los párpados…

El tiempo, sin la influencia de Gavroche, Mario y la joven muerta, con el silencio rondando la barricada, vuelve a hacerse largo.

* * *

><p>Por momentos el estruendo cierra la boca. Tenma, el temblor en los dedos y una gota deslizándose desde su sien derecha, avanza pegado a los muros. La vista un poco más adelantada a sus pasos, aunque no tanto como quisiera, lo suficiente para adivinar sombras a la vuelta de la esquina, para indicarle cuándo detenerse y cuándo apretar el paso.<p>

De pronto, un grupo de soldados. Los ojos de Tenma, distraídos por un segundo en contar las numerosas manchas casi púrpuras entre las piedras, le arrojan a la cara el grupo de uniformes azules y rojos, la selva de cañones brillantes, negros bajo la mañana.

Tenma, por instinto, pega todavía más el cuerpo a la pared y se pone en cuclillas. Se cubre la boca para no gritar: delante de esos cañones, paralelos a la calle, un niño todo harapos y cantos, de canasta en el brazo, revisa cadáveres.

Escucha la orden de disparar.

Hay más de un estruendo. Saltan chispas a un lado de los pies del niño, calzados de cuero roto y agujetas sucias, en las piedras, en los cuerpos tendidos –soldados muertos en el enfrentamiento nocturno de la barricada–, sobre la estructura delante del antiguo café. Nada. El blanco se mueve, ríe, agita los brazos, desaparece, incluso tiene voz para seguir cantando.

¿Qué lugar es este donde ejecutan a los niños?, piensa Tenma, y recuerda al hombre que lo sorprendió con el saco de su amigo, bajo la nevada. Sus facciones empiezan a parecer neblina deshilachándose. ¿De verdad se hubiera atrevido a matarlo, como intenta este pelotón con el niño? Tal vez no, se dice, en tanto los soldados siguen fallando.

–La alegría es mi ser / por culpa de Voltaire. / si tan pobre soy yo / la culpa es de Rousseau–, entona el sentenciado casi a gritos, de cara a los hombres que continúan disparándole. Una bala va a estrellarse en un pecho ya vacío de latidos. El niño se queja:

–¡Diablos, me matan a mis muertos!–, y enseña la lengua, y guiña el ojo izquierdo, y ríe. Y vuelve a buscar.

Una cabeza rubia asoma sobre la barricada. Es pequeña, los párpados enrojecidos de llanto, la boca abierta y muda. Niega, se apoya en dos manos entrelazadas. En sus pupilas azules hay un doble del niño que ahora empieza a elogiar la excelente puntería del pelotón. Ese doble no sabe cantar, en cambio grita, suplica, no más, por favor, no sigan disparando. Atrás, los estudiantes, un hombre de edad, fornido y al parecer muy alto, repiten la súplica que tiene en los ojos el niño rubio de adelante.

Al final, junto con el último disparo, estalla el grito al centro de aquella cabeza rubia:

–¡Noooooooooooooooooo! ¡Deténganse, noooooooooooooooooooooo! ¡Gavroooooooooche!

El desgarrón la deja tan exhausta que va a esconderse, a buscar aliento entre las manos ahora separadas. La última palabra, el nombre del niño, se traga cualquier sonido antes de emitirse. El mundo, silencioso, ve cómo el cuerpo de Gavroche se disuelve en un movimiento hacia atrás, cómo su cabeza reposa sobre las piedras. No alcanza a escuchar sus últimas palabras: "Si acabo de caer… la… culpa es de… Volt…" De entre sus dedos arqueados escapan un par de balas, municiones que recuperó para la causa de la barricada porque a sus dueños, muertos igual que él ahora, no les servían más que para hacer mayor el peso que debían cargar dentro de la caja sus deudos.

–Gavroche–, susurra Tenma. Aguanta las lágrimas. ¿Qué hizo? No robar, por lo menos no para su provecho. Los ojos azules del niño de la barricada lo interrumpen. Se parece tanto a Aarón… ¿Cómo estará en la cabaña? Ojalá ya no nieve.

Si pudiera leer los pensamientos de los demás, le asombraría encontrarse con palabras casi idénticas a las suyas en la mente del niño rubio:

–Se parece mucho a Tenma, ¿cómo estará, cuánto faltará para que logre su armadura?

* * *

><p><strong>...continuará...<strong>

**...sin palabras... qué cruel...**


	8. Máscaras

¡Saludos de fin de semana, lectores y lectoras!

Después de dos semanitas, robo un rato al tiempo para subir el penúltimo capítulo de mi trenza libresca reali-fantasiosa literaria **"Los pasadizos de la intertextualidad"**. Gracias por seguir aquí, aguantándome y leyéndome:

**Liliel Azul**: A mí me gustaban más los mosqueteros, ¡Aramís se veía lindo! Un gran actor, por supuesto, Jeremy Irons, pero no puede negársele lo bello que lucía de cabello largo y uniforme negro. Dumas... sí, puede ser, ya se despejará la duda en la próxima...

**Kumikoson 4**: De regreso un poco por aquí. Gracias por hacerme un espacio en tus favoritos y leer la mini historia **"Mientras agonizo"**. Pobre Aioros, alcanza a ver cómo el corazón de su hermano se endurece y cómo los soldados lo hacen dudar de él... En esta historia ya terminará el drama, creo, ja, pero no prometo nada, dos de las obras en las que me basé son muy tristes. Demasiado.

**Tot12**: Lo que pasa es que vienen de series diferentes (jajaja) por eso como que les recuerda a su respectivo amigo. Es triste, y en esa parte la novela tiene una frase magistral que ya citaré. Pobre Gavroche, los niños y las guerras resultan en algo triste =(

Y sí, soy culpable, por eso me anda buscando el Fénix, dice que un Puño Fantasma no alcanza para vengar la muerte de su hermano menor.

**SakuraK Li:** Gracias por continuar leyendo y por tus coments, espero te haya gustado la participación de Aarón. Ya vendrá el final, a ver qué te parece.

**InatZiggy-Stardust**: También muchísimas gracias por leer, y por todos tus comentarios. La verdad es que Afrodita luce muy bien de mosquetero. Y sí, tienes razón: puros enredos, jajaja, hasta tuve que hacerme una guía. ¿Los miserables? Mmmhhh… (la autora se frota las manos y dice puede ser, sí… Y acaba no diciendo nada)

Ahora, como en cada capítulo, copyright a Kurumada, a Teshirogi, por sus personajes y por sus historias, y a los grandes de la literatura por prestarse a colaborar en este enredo.

Pasen y lean, hoy el drama es menor...

* * *

><p><strong>8.– Máscaras<strong>

Deutheros se hizo pasar por un viajero. Contó la historia de un grupo de ladrones en torno suyo, de un saco perdido frente a hombres de rostro anónimo y armas puntiagudas ocultas entre sus ropas, de un infortunado y largo intercambio de puñetazos. Y el dueño de la casa le creyó; las manos vacías, el cansancio alrededor de los ojos del demonio de la isla Kanon, la ropa sucia, vistieron sus palabras con la apariencia de la verdad.

El gemelo de Aspros durmió durante la mayor parte del día envuelto en sábanas limpias, el resplandor de una tarde de verano más allá de las cortinas. Luego despertó, mantuvo los ojos entornados hasta que el cielo empezó a hacerse negro, los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. El bosque, la mañana caminando detrás del viajero del pasaporte amarillo, el calor de tres soles encima, habían añadido peso al que le aplastaba los músculos de las piernas, los pies. Hubiera sonreído de no ser por el recuerdo de la máscara y el roce del metal en sus mejillas.

El dueño de la casa no interrumpió su descanso en ningún momento; la voz de su hija sí. Deutheros salió descalzo de la habitación de huéspedes. El hombre escribía en una mesa. Por encima de la estancia, la noche estaba a punto de cerrarse, sus dedos negros acariciaron una cabellera castaña y larga, un cuerpo blanco, hicieron ondear un vestido oscuro. La joven hablaba a gritos con alguien oculto en la penumbra.

–El rojo de esta rosa no entona con mi traje, ¿sabes? Además, el sobrino del chambelán me envió unas joyas que valen mucho más que tu flor–, alcanzó a escuchar.

Y contrario a lo que pensó, no le respondieron con silencios sino con un solo insulto:

–¡Ingrata!

–¿Ingrata? Tú eres el grosero. Vaya, ni siquiera creo que uses hebillas de plata como las del sobrino del chambelán.

La joven azotó la puerta y fue a su habitación; en un par de horas llegarían a buscarla para asistir al baile ofrecido por el príncipe.

Deutheros la vio pasar. El ceño fruncido, una sonrisa chueca. Un "¿Y a usted qué le importa?" fue su saludo y su despedida; un nuevo portazo. El caballero volteó a ver al hombre que seguía escribiendo en la mesa.

Y ahora, después de agradecer la hospitalidad del profesor, de decir que si pudiera le pagaría como es debido, sigue a la joven camino del baile.

Ella, el cabello suelto y un escarabajo enorme y dorado que frota las patas en la solapa de su abrigo, camina del brazo de un hombre alto y moreno. La pareja no lo nota. Él, luego de observar una rosa rojísima deshojada en la calle, de retrasarse al intentar levantarla, de apartarse del camino de un carruaje, los ha perdido de vista.

Cómo me gustaría alcanzarlos, se dice al tiempo de voltear en la esquina, de preguntar por el lugar donde se ofrece la fiesta, un castillo cuajado de guardias y almenas, seguro. Piensa vengar al muchacho de la ofrenda carmesí.

En cuanto vea a la joven le recriminará el prometerle una pieza y no cumplir, el ir acompañada de otro cuando juró que lo esperaría en la esquina, porque su padre era capaz de descubrirlo y no le agrada que un empleadillo de oficina postal esté cerca de su hija. Va a jalarla del brazo; si puede, rasgará su vestido para después disculparse por el accidente. Y ella, con el rojo de la vergüenza en la cara, saldrá de la fiesta con la totalidad de las miradas colgadas de su falda rota.

* * *

><p>El escritor sonríe. Nada hay entre el carruaje con el rey inconsciente y la Bastilla; el extraño que intentaba recoger una rosa deshojada se retiró al paso de Porthos y Aramís.<p>

Las manos gruesas del autor, morenas, pasan unas cuantas páginas del libro. El antiguo mosquetero, el clérigo con la aspiración secreta de convertirse en Papa, no vuelve a encontrarse con el llamado Deutheros –ese episodio fue un nuevo error, luego del escape de los dos prisioneros, también sin consecuencias, por fortuna–. Aramís regresa a la Bastilla para remediar una aparente confusión: esa noche, cuando cenaba con Baisemeaux, el alcaide, liberaron al prisionero equivocado. Aramís lo llevó fuera, Aramís lo devuelve en el mismo carruaje. Pero no es el prisionero liberado, sino el rey de Francia. Aramís se asegurará de poner sobre sus gritos el manto de la locura: el hombre asegurará ser el rey ante un auditorio de incrédulos.

Deutheros, susurra el escritor. Se trata de un buen nombre para otro personaje. Si hay un libro más de la saga luego de este, él muy bien puede ser el protagonista. Él y el joven que robó el uniforme de su guardián para poder huir.

Ahora que lo piensa, Deutheros es un hombre alto y delgado, de mirada furiosa y cabellos largos, de un azul inusual… Muy parecido al enmascarado que no tuvo una orden de liberación falsa y un clérigo aliado a la puerta, ¿se tratará del mismo?

* * *

><p>¿Qué lugar es este donde ejecutan a los niños, donde ellos juegan a esconderse y a mostrarle sonrisas a una muerte de fuego? Tenma no sabe, no quiere saber. Sólo desea tener frente a sí el sendero blanco que lo lleve a la cabaña, a su reciente amigo rubio –¿cómo es que se llamaba?–, a aquella sombra enorme con la que tropezó en su huída. Tal vez ella tenga la compasión faltante en estos uniformados.<p>

Quiere regresar al invierno donde las armas no escupen fuego. Mueve las piernas. Y aunque no vea el suelo bajo sus pies a causa de la bruma, intuye que está alejándose de aquel bastión caído. Por el cansancio que le llena los músculos, por el sudor y la agitación al respirar. El lugar de la batalla, si así le puede llamar a la ejecución de un niño desarmado, va quedando lejos. Y Tenma sonríe, se abre paso entre la neblina.

De pronto sus ojos le muestran una planicie amarilla imposible de abarcar. Una niña corre en la lejanía y él piensa en Gavroche cantando, recogiendo municiones para la causa de la barricada, sonriéndole a los fusiles que le apuntan a la cabeza. A la niña también podrían matarla, susurra. Ella se dirige hacia una sombra fornida, altísima. Una mata de cabellos color de la arena es nada entre las manos de ese gigante; él es capaz de estrangularla. O podría serlo.

Tenma no lo permitirá. Librará a la niña de la amenaza que guarda el gigante; con la pequeñez de sus puños, con sus brazos, a patadas si es necesario, pero ella estará a salvo, no terminará de cara al sol, sin gota de aliento, como Gavroche.

Sus pasos parecen alejarlo. El gigante alza a la niña. Tenma extiende el brazo derecho, la llama por cualquier nombre. Ella no se vuelve a verlo, no lo escucha, se refugia en el abrazo del gigante. El niño castaño sigue gritando, ve al muerto de la barricada en la sombra de la niña. Alguien se acerca. El gigante pone a la pequeña en ese otro regazo, inclina el cuerpo. A la distancia parece sonreír.

El antifaz de la escena no alcanza para engañar a Tenma; en este rincón del mundo los niños mueren ejecutados por manos adultas. Seguro la niña regresó muerta al regazo de la otra sombra, su madre, o algún familiar, por el modo de acunarla.

Tenma aguanta un sollozo. Mamá, me contaron la más hermosa historia de un gigante amable, murmura el viento junto a su oído, antes de que la mañana delante de las tropas azules y rojas tome su sitio frente a la visión en la arena. Aún no lo cree, no puede: los adultos matan niños a tiros en vez de sonreír para ellos e inventar lugares en los que pueden construir una casa de chocolate.

La mañana dispersa la niebla poco a poco. Su mano invisible acaricia cabezas vencidas, hombros y pechos ensangrentados, pone una gota de movimiento sobre los caídos. Los hombres de fusil retoman su formación, obedecen la orden de retirarse.

Y entonces, ya a solas, lo ve: un casi anciano ancho y altísimo que apenas toca el hombro de un joven de cabello oscuro, inconsciente. El hombre levanta con cuidado al muchacho, una maraña de hilos carmesíes y ropas hechas jirones. Lo carga en la espalda, lo deja un momento mientras abre una alcantarilla, y le dirige un vistazo a Tenma. Lo conoce. Es la sombra del túnel pestilente.

Poco después sale al día alguien hecho de piedra y charol, corpulento. Tenma aún guarda en el brazo el recuerdo de aquel agarre de piedra fuera del túnel, la sorpresa de lo negro en el resplandor de la tarde. Y todavía puede escuchar cómo se le acusa a través de una pregunta con traje de afirmación: tú sabes dónde está. El policía del sombrero también voltea a verlo. Ignorándolo, se pierde en la misma alcantarilla por la que huyó el anciano con el joven herido a la espalda.

Tenma sonríe apenas. Quizá la máscara que usa el mundo para engañarlo consiste en la ejecución de los niños y no en un hombre que cuenta historias a una pequeña despeinada. Sí, piensa, tal vez su amigo de la cabaña tiene razón al confiar en la gente a ojos cerrados. ¿La ventisca seguirá respetando ese techo? Ojalá, piensa. El rubio. De pronto Tenma se descubre buscando entre vocales y consonantes las correctas para formar su nombre; ¿cuál era? Sacude la cabeza.

–Si me quedo aquí voy a olvidarlo–, murmura, los ojos en el final de la calle. Espero que todas las tropas se hayan retirado ya, se dice y camina como si las piedras del suelo fueran una fiera a punto de despertar. Como si estuvieran a punto de romperse. Busca con la mirada un pasadizo que desborde nieve, un callejón blanco. No puede perderse; el aire helado lo llevará de vuelta a la cabaña.

* * *

><p><strong>...continuará<strong>

**Ya viene el final, dividido en dos o tres partes, según calculo. Ahí tendrán la tan codiciada bibliografía, las recomendaciones, y el discurso de una autora que escribe porque muere de vergüenza cuando habla en público -y si su auditorio está conformado por caballeros dorados, algunos personajes excluidos y grandes escritores molestos, creo que dicha autora querrá hacerse polvo antes de pronunciar la primera palabra...**


	9. Las palabras mágicas I

¡Saludos, lectores!

Aprovecho un poco este fin de semana -y que voy deshaciéndome poco a poco de mis pendientes y tareas literarias- para subir la primera parte del final de este enredo. Este capítulo, partido en dos, es el final del camino de mis apreciadas víctimas. Creo que no las hice sufrir mucho, creo, sólo fue un paseo por los libros y los autores.

En esta primera parte veremos en escena a los Piscis y a Tenma, y se revelarán dos de los autores y las obras en específico en las cuales me inspiré, a donde introduje a cada uno de los caballeritos.

**Kumikoson4**: Luego del final vendrá la ansiada bibliografía y recomendaciones que espero les gusten. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, ese párrafo también me fascinó, y cuando encontré ese pasaje en un libro, que todavía no diré cuál es brinqué al encontrarme con uno de los escritores que más amo. Qué bueno que te gustó la intervención de Deutheros, para la próxima parte él tendrá otra aparición, la última.

**Tot12**: Estoy bien escondida, el Fénix les ha preguntado por mí a los autores, pero ellos dicen no haberme visto. No es que me defiendan, creo que quieren ver a dónde llega esto, y si seré merecedora de jitomatazos en mi ventana o del secuestro de mi inspiración. El hombre... creo que su crueldad es infinita, y no sé si tenga remedio, entre guerras, muertes fuera de ellas, discriminación, repartición inequitativa de riquezas, de trabajo... creo que deberíamos mudarnos a los cuentos. Creo que por eso amo la literatura, tal vez pueda salvarnos de la locura, no sé.

**IntarZiggy-Stardust**: La niña que quiso salvar Tenma fue una especie de espejismo, un pasaje que me encontré en un libro sobre uno de los autores -precisamente el que aparece en este capítulo, donde ya develo obras y nombres específicos-. Las guerras... creo que no tenemos cura, tal vez volviendo a nacer, y ni así, siempre habrá hambrientos de poder y dinero (¿para qué tres casas, por ejemplo, a poco van a descuartizarse y lanzar un pedazo de cuerpo a que viva en una, otro en otra y así?)

Y a quienes han seguido este enredo muchas gracias, **Liluel Azul**, **SakuraK Li **(aquí encontrarás más Aarón para ti), **Carito**, **Alyshaluz**, **MictlanVampire**, **Afrodita de Escorpio**,** Kari Reira Lufkin**, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, por tomarse el tiempo para leer.

Ahora, como en cada capítulo, el respectivo copyright a Kurumada, a Teshirogi, por los personajes de Saint Seiya, que les pertenecen, a los autores por prestarme vida y obras.

Pasen a leer... Sólo un estironcito más y ya...

* * *

><p><strong>9.- Las palabras mágicas (I)<strong>

El muchacho entra por tercera vez en la semana a la tienda, ahora acompañado de una chica que observa los estantes sin detenerse en ninguno más de un momento. Y mientras él habla con el dependiente, mientras lamenta la quiebra de la editorial y pregunta cuándo y si tendrán los números faltantes, su amiga comienza a hojear casi como por descuido una de las publicaciones. La única sin la cubierta plástica. El dependiente, detrás del mostrador, la mira.

Me la da, por favor, anuncia ella, busca en el bolsillo de su pantalón un billete, después guarda un par de monedas. El cambio.

–¿Quieres una bolsa?

–Así está bien, gracias.

–Dijiste que no te gustaban –se burla el muchacho ya afuera.

Su amiga le responde con una sonrisa.

–Amo a Wilde–, dice, y le muestra la revista que acaba de comprar. Una de formato pequeño, encuadernada al revés. En una de las páginas centrales se hace referencia a la Rosa Nupcial, la de pétalos blancos que absorbe la vida del adversario junto con su sangre. Él no entiende. –Es igual que en el cuento de "El ruiseñor y la rosa" de Oscar Wilde, ¿a poco todavía no lo has leído?

El muchacho niega con la cabeza. De pronto recuerda la tarea de literatura. Es sobre ese cuento y es para mañana. Ni siquiera ha comprado el libro. Tal vez pueda encontrar el texto completo en internet.

* * *

><p>Afrodita, olvidándose del aparente disfraz que usa, abandona el rincón en el que estuvo escondido junto a Albafika y entra en el hostal. Espero que no me confundan con un pescado o con un montón de cebollas, murmura al tiempo de acercar la nariz a sus ropas, impregnadas del olor de los desperdicios.<p>

Piscis atraviesa la cocina de un lugar cuya apariencia no corresponde con la de su patio trasero, esquiva charolas, meseros apresurados. Nadie parece tomarlo en cuenta. Nadie lo detiene para pedirle que se retire. Ni cuando llega al salón principal, cundido de mesas redondas, trajes negros y vestidos largos.

Un hato risas en torno a una sola voz lo hace voltear. Se encuentra con el rostro blanco y grueso de un hombre alto, que se adivina fornido bajo el abrigo de cuello ancho. Afrodita lo conoce. No recuerda de dónde pero lo ha visto antes.

La voz y las risas callan al notar al portador de la decimosegunda armadura dorada. Afrodita, contrario a lo que pasó en el callejón, antes de que lo arrestaran, no siente ningún escozor frente a miradas que casi parecen estudiarlo. No está tentado a gritar "¡sí, tengo cara de niña, y qué!" como casi lo hace en aquel café. En cambio, bajo la tibieza de arañas plateadas y de velas, avanza hasta quien le llamó la atención.

–Perdón, creo que lo conozco de algún lado–, se disculpa Afrodita por su observación tan prolongada.

–Oscar Wilde, a sus órdenes–, extiende la mano el hombre, se inclina un poco para saludarlo. En torno a él, murmullos, una copa vacía que el mesero se apresura a llenar con vino blanco, algunos carraspeos, vistazos cruzados.

Afrodita empieza a sentir la incomodidad de su traje de carnaval. Oscar Wilde, repite, remarcando cada sílaba.

–Me parece que lo confundí, lo siento–, se inclina a su vez. Y cuando está a punto de despedirse una frase abandona su garganta sin su permiso, sin que el caballero entienda por completo el sentido de aquellas palabras:

–Míster Wilde, debería pensarlo bien antes de testificar en el asunto de Bosie.

Oscar mira a Afrodita con el ceño fruncido. Le toca repetir esa palabra, pensar en quién de sus amigos lleva ese nombre, apellido, diminutivo o sobrenombre. Quién de sus conocidos. No, nadie, ningún rostro a la vista, ninguna firma en las tarjetas de visita. Sin embargo sonríe, vuelve a inclinarse y a extender la mano al caballero. Y agradece.

–Lo tendré en cuenta, ¿señor…?

Afrodita niega con la cabeza, sonríe levemente, se guarda su nombre. Su manera de decir "lo siento", de disculparse.

Ya rumbo a la salida, Piscis escucha halagos a la perfección de su rostro combinados con varias frases de extrañeza por el tono y longitud de su cabello, por su vestimenta. Una frase en especial llama su atención, una pregunta que lo obliga a voltear: la pronuncia el hombre a quien advirtió sobre Bosie, Oscar Wilde, quien ha retomado su lugar al centro de todas las miradas y sostiene una copa, como si brindara con el guardián de la última casa.

–¿Será la pintura de su alma tan bella como sus facciones?–, dice en voz alta.

El caballero no se siente ofendido. Y en vez de arrojar hacia Wilde un golpe de sus Rosas Diabólicas Reales, de agujerear mesas y muros con Rosas Piraña, levanta el brazo y sonríe. Se despide. A modo de respuesta, Oscar alza un poco más su copa, ignorando los comentarios que a su alrededor hacen los otros comensales –seguro que sí, ¿lo dudas?, tal vez no, ¿pero quién podría pintar el alma de nadie?, eso es imposible, incluso para el más diestro artista, descifra Afrodita.

Una vez fuera, cerca de la puerta de atrás, Piscis busca sin suerte a su compañero.

–¿Dónde habrá ido Albafika?–, piensa sin notar que el callejón no es el mismo que abandonó hace un rato, que las bolsas de desperdicios no se parecen a los sacos pestilentes donde se ocultó junto con el antiguo poseedor de su armadura.

* * *

><p>–Oscar Wilde.<p>

Albafika se descubre en la casa de Acuario, en la biblioteca. Recuerda a Afrodita entrando al hostal, la neblina a deshoras. También recuerda hundirse un poco más en los desperdicios porque un mozo salió a arrojar otro saco.

–No hay nada de ese autor–, le contesta el guardián del templo. Piscis lo mira como si le hablara en algún dialecto y Degel agrega: –No conozco a ningún escritor con ese nombre, o estaría en mi biblioteca.

Albafika sonríe, se aleja un poco mientras Acuario acerca la mano al estante donde su amigo apoyaba la suya. Cervantes, _La Divina Comedia_, Goethe, _El cantar del Mío Cid_, de autor anónimo, Shakespeare.

–No me voy a cansar de repetirlo, Albafika, no le temo al veneno de tu sangre.

–Si te ocurre algo por mi culpa, deberé ofrecer disculpas al Patriarca… Con tu permiso.

Albafika da media vuelta y se retira escaleras arriba mientras Degel sonríe con la vista en los lomos del librero. Negros, color vino, marrón. Eso fue muy arrogante, piensa. La próxima vez que baje al pueblo preguntará por un libro de Oscar Wilde. Y si encuentra uno lo comprará.

* * *

><p>–Que no es lo mismo.<p>

–No, pero se parece.

–¿En qué, en que el pintor es Hades?

–No, no entiendes.

Las dos se arrebatan el tomo y hojean. El capítulo cinco, Aarón, el pintor, arranca la vida de cuanto retrata con sus pinceles.

–Pero el cuadro también parece muerto.

–Sí, pero está el hecho de que lo pintado muere, y eso se parece al de "El retrato oval"… Seguro ella también lo leyó. Tengo razón.

–No–, le dice su amiga, dejándole al fin el pequeño tomo. –Lo que pasa es que desde que leíste "Lady Ligeia" ves Edgar Allan Poe en todos lados.

Silencio. Luego la otra agrega, los ojos en la delicadeza de los trazos:

–No puedo creer que la dibujante sea una mujer. Me sorprende tanto como cuando supe que el autor de Frankenstein es autora.

Ahí va otra vez, piensa su amiga, la cabeza entre las manos. Y le pide ver el cómic de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Aarón se aleja de la barricada. Sillas, mesas rotas, un carruaje puesto ruedas arriba, fragmentos de piedra y gotas rojas, quedan atrás junto con los cuerpos muertos. El rubio camina sin volverse; quiere imaginar que esa noche pasada por balas fue una pesadilla que termina con sólo abrir los ojos y salir de la tibieza de las mantas.<p>

Pero no puede olvidarlo; ahí, enfrente, y cada vez más cerca, entre personas apresuradas, hay un fragmento de esa muerte sin razón. El niño castaño, tan parecido a su amigo Tenma, por ahora aspirante a caballero de Pegaso, está inclinado cerca de un hombre que parece herido de gravedad.

Aarón quiere acercarse, preguntar si necesitan ayuda, ofrecer la tira que arrancó de su túnica para un vendaje nunca hecho, pero no se atreve. Recuerda el bosque, el caballete y el lienzo que aprisionan no la vida de un modelo, sino su fantasma hecho con un amplio abanico de grises. El pincel entre sus dedos le duele. Y entonces decide no acercarse: el niño y el herido podrían terminar muertos, como aquel venado.

El bosque. De pronto se le antoja estar bajo las frondas verdinegras e intentar una obra nueva. Sonríe apenas; a lo mejor su pincel no trae la muerte, quizá su óleo, después de todo, no significa una ruta hacia el mundo de los descarnados. Tal vez esas muertes, la de la vegetación y la del venado, son una coincidencia, y los dioses las decretaron al mismo tiempo que Aarón decretó que serían el modelo para su nueva pintura. Tal vez… Su sonrisa se abre un poco más.

Y entonces lo interrumpe un manto oscuro en la lejanía. El bosque, dice, el lugar ha salido de sus deseos para ofrecérsele, para invitarlo a tomar otra vez los pinceles. Aarón, ignorando al niño castaño y al hombre herido junto a las vías, avanza cada vez más rápido hacia esa lejanía, negro del que empiezan a nacer brotes verdes.

Algo lo frena. Lo toma por los pies, aferra sus hombros, baja un dedo de hielo por su espalda. Los robles lo cercan. Aarón se atreve a mirar atrás; hay una sombra escondida entre los troncos. Una construcción de piedra. La Catedral del Bosque en donde esperaba encontrar el castillo de aquel pintor encerrado con su esposa.

* * *

><p><strong>...continuará.<strong>

**Dos nombres, Oscar Wilde y Edgar Allan Poe. Dos enormes, el primero considerado genio, con una vida al principio llena de éxitos y al final golpeada tan terriblemente por la fatalidad; el segundo, el creador del cuento moderno y del relato policial, una vida llena permanentemente de desgracias, ambos muertos muy jóvenes. Faltan otros dos, que vienen en el próximo capítulo.**

**Posterior a los capítulos finales, el discurso de la autora, que ya está sufriendo pues no sabe qué va a decir.**

**Por mi parte diré: I Love Oscar Wilde! (¿quién me hace coro?)**


	10. Las palabras mágicas II

¡Saludos de casi fin de semana, lectores!

Esta es la última actualización de la un poco -bastante- enredosa historia "Los pasadizos de la intertextualidad". Los autores y los caballeros respiran tranquilos, ya que después vendrá su revancha.

**Tot12:** Sí, dos enormes creadores de mundos, Poe y Wilde. Creo que yo amo mucho más al segundo que al primero, ¡es que tiene una manera tan elegante de escribir! Y son tan tristes sus cuentos, tan sutiles, tan bellos. Aunque Poe también me late un chorro, la primera vez que leí Lady Ligeia me dejó con miedo a salir hasta al baño, ja, ja, ja. La literatura es hermosa. (Tu juguete es Shun, jajajajjaja)

**InatZiggy-Stardust:** ¡El cuervo! ¡Nunca jamás! Pobre Poe, su vida fue trágica, pero creo que más la de Wilde, pues se hizo más cruel su sufrimiento luego de probar el éxito. ¡Lo adoro! Y el cuento de "El ruiseñor y la rosa" es uno de los mejores, una historia de un sacrificio inútil, pobre ruiseñor, la rosa termina deshecha... Y con ella la sangre de su vida, desperdiciada. De Poe, de lo mejor es "Lady Ligeia", ¡me encanta ese cuento! Y pues también "El retrato oval", de donde salió la idea para Aarón. (Horrible cuando te dejan un buen de tarea y la haces para que ni la revisen... Los que se salvan son los que no la terminan, jeje).

**SakuraK Li:** ¡Sí, yo también voy a preguntar a las tiendas así! Había una a una calle de mi trabajo, y se cambiaron. Sólo me quedé sin el número 19 de la serie original, pero lo conseguiré, no sé dónde ni cuando pero lo conseguiré. Aarón ahí quedó, verá la pintura de la Catedral del bosque y será Hades... En este capítulo termina la loca historia de la trenza de cuentos, novelas y cómics.

**Kumikoson4:** A mí me encanta que una mujer dibuje una historia enfocada básicamente a hombres. Aunque ahora ya no hay tanto, creo, eso de los temas de hombres y de mujeres, es padre que una chica cree algo que podría no estar en su línea, en su perfil. Y pues doble gusto, viendo también cómo para las mujeres ha resultado más difícil dedicarse al arte (sí, estoy leyendo "Un cuarto propio" de Virginia Woolf, y trata de eso, es bastante interesante y triste, al mismo tiempo, ver las opiniones misóginas y denigrantes que muchos grandes tenían de las mujeres... y siguen teniendo, aunque a mi parecer es en menor medida, o las creadoras han tenido la fortuna de no toparse con hombres y opiniones que las denigren). Oky, me explayé. Afrodita y Oscar Wilde, ¡me encantó su encuentro! Wilde es tan elegante, creo que me imaginé como si hubiera sido yo -con la diferencia que yo no me hubiera atrevido siquiera a respirar cerca de Wilde, ¡me muero de la emoción!

A todos quienes me siguieron hasta aquí, muchas gracias. En este fragmento final encuentran el camino de regreso Deutheros y Tenma, aparición especial de Afrodita de Piscis, luego de servir de inspiración a Oscar Wilde para_ El retrato de Dorian Gray. _Sus admiradoras prepárense a verlo con la nariz metida en un libro, ¿cuál será?

Por última vez, copyright a Kurumada y Teshirogi por los personajes que crearon y no me pertenecen, a los grandes de la literatura por permitirme mudarme a otros mundos y por su obra y vida.

Ahora sí, pasen a leer, que hay función doble...

* * *

><p><strong>10.- Las palabras mágicas (II)<strong>

Se parece a una película que vio hace poco más de diez años, una donde tres mosqueteros ya mayores cambian al joven y rubio rey por su gemelo menor, Felipe, más digno del trono que el cruel Luis; también tiene algo de un libro que no ha leído. Se parece mucho, aunque la imagen de la computadora sea semejante a una furia sólida, confinada al encierro dentro de una máscara con sólo dos aberturas para desbordarse a medias. Una máscara. No creo que sea de hierro, murmura mientras pasa con el cursor a la siguiente página. Más bien es de cuero sin curtir, o algo así. Aprieta los ojos imaginándose la tortura durante el verano, las caricias de esos dedos, amarillos y calientes, empujando la cara rugosa del material contra el rostro lastimado del adolescente.

–Pobre.

La hora por la que pagó está a punto de terminar. La muchacha se levanta y camina hacia el mostrador detrás del que el encargado aguanta un bostezo. Un par de monedas, gracias. Atrás, la computadora ya no muestra la figura en blanco y negro del adolescente enmascarado, sino un foro donde los usuarios vierten opiniones acerca de libros.

Más tarde otro cliente del cybercafé se sienta frente a ese monitor. Y gracias a que el encargado olvidó cerrar la sesión de aquella chica, el hombre encuentra las ventanas del foro literario y del buscador, ventanas que tienen en común un nombre y una novela escrita en el siglo XIX: Alejandro Dumas, padre, y _El vizconde de Bragelonne_. Hay una más, minimizada. Es la imagen del adolescente de la máscara de cuero o de metal, una página de comics japoneses en línea.

–Jóvenes perdiendo el tiempo–, murmura y dice no con la cabeza. Luego cierra todas las ventanas e introduce una memoria USB; los documentos de la oficina, un presupuesto que debe enviar antes de las dos.

* * *

><p>Deutheros sigue viendo cómo la lejanía se tragó la costa, cómo el embarcadero se volvió un jirón más en esa niebla. El demonio de Isla Kanon se revuelve un poco, se acomoda entre el cargamento del barco, y vuelve a asomarse a la mirilla. Sólo dos lienzos turquesas, uno sobre otro: el agua y el cielo. Ni la costa ni la bruma existen.<p>

Recuerda al hombre del embarcadero. El moreno, el grueso, el único que notó su presencia mientras intentaba colarse en el pesquero con destino al Mediterráneo y pasar desapercibido. Edmond, le dijo, como si lo conociera. Deutheros no respondió. Apenas si consiguió esconder el rostro, fingir que buscaba algo en sus bolsillos, mientras los empleados seguían acarreando cajas y un hombre rubio los apresuraba con un "estamos retrasados" hecho a gritos.

El gemelo de Aspros se alejó del hombre en cuanto pudo, cuando alguien lo abordó para preguntarle sobre la próxima entrega de su novela. El hombre respondió con monosílabos y asintiendo apenas a los ¿cuándo la terminará, monsieur Dumas, falta mucho?, yo siempre lo he leído, igual que mi esposa, en tanto Deutheros aprovechó la ausencia de los empleados para abordar el barco en calidad de polizón.

Le pareció tan repentino el puerto en esa ciudad desconocida y minúscula. Como si lo hubieran clavado para mí, susurró, mirándose las palmas.

Durante unos segundos temió ir en la dirección equivocada. Los carruajes, las calles empedradas, los bailes reales y los vestidos largos, y de pronto la playa, un barco hacia el Mediterráneo. Y si… pensó sin atreverse a completar el supuesto. Pero fue sólo al inicio; ahora, después de tres semanas de lienzos turquesas y verdes, de robar carne salada para comer y beber apenas unos cuantos sorbos de agua en el cambio de turno, después de haber ganado la simpatía del único adolescente del navío, pareciera que esos presentimientos se originaron en otra cabeza.

Porque ahí está. El volcán, la columna de humo, la amenaza constante. Deutheros sonríe; no cayó en ningún error. Aprovechará el desembarco de mercancías para bajar. Tenma debe estar ahí, rogando a los dioses del magma por un poco de fuerza. O quizá no. Quizás haya escapado, temeroso de sus ojos de demonio, de la mirada que al fin libre de la máscara con la que la rodearon durante años, derrama su furia sin nada para impedírselo. Una mirada roja y quemante, idéntica al magma del volcán.

–Seguro escapó–, susurra, y la brisa le baña las mejillas; el más joven de los auxiliares ha abierto la puerta para avisarle que casi tocan tierra.

* * *

><p>Cuenta con unos minutos antes de salir del trabajo. El catálogo minimizado. En la pantalla, la historia que hace tres semanas la dejó como telenovela en viernes. Al fin los administradores de la página tuvieron la amabilidad de actualizarla, dice, tamborilea los dedos. Su jefe inmediato recorre otras oficinas mientras una sombra altísima prende al niño. ¡Era uno de los ladrones!, grita hacia adentro. En ningún cubículo notaron su asombro. Nadie, bien. Sonríe, vuelve a la historia hecha de páginas escaneadas, de dibujos coloridos en alta resolución. Se muerde el labio inferior, quiere meterse a la pantalla. El niño rubio agradece tener de vuelta su saco de viaje y el colgante de estrella, su posesión más valiosa. Al ladrón se le condena a muerte de inmediato. Un nuevo asombro, los ojos muy abiertos. La víctima del robo, ¿qué hace?, ¿piensa salvarlo? De seguro le va a decir que se los regaló, piensa, cambia de página.<p>

–¡Momento jeanvaljeanesco!

La oficina entera escucha ese grito. Jean Valjean, _Los miserables_, Víctor Hugo, ¡lo sabía!, son frases dichas de nuevo en secreto, murmullos que apenas si traspasan la mano izquierda, los dedos que los contienen. Lo bueno que el jefe sigue lejos. En unos segundos será el cambio de turno.

* * *

><p>Tenma se aleja de la alcantarilla, de la muerte aposentada en esa esquina, en otras tantas. Camina de prisa, las manos en los bolsillos, hasta encontrarse con un río. El Sena, aunque el niño no sabe su nombre. Sólo es otro hilo de agua que parte en dos una ciudad.<p>

Se sienta en el suelo, se asoma a ese espejo, un poco turbio. El oleaje bajo una mañana ventosa le devuelve su rostro sucio al tiempo de recibir algunas lágrimas.

–Aarón.

El nombre se le escapa de la garganta. ¿Se referirá al niño rubio, al de la cabaña? Tal vez sí; es de los pocos nombres ajenos que conoce, es el único amigo que tiene. ¿Amigo?, piensa. Sí; aunque a un amigo no se le roba. El niño rubio lo considera su amigo, pues le quitó el peso de una sentencia de muerte. Pero Tenma… Sí, también piensa en Aarón como en un amigo. En cuanto regrese a la cabaña ofrecerá disculpas y prometerá no cometer de nuevo un delito.

–Parece poca cosa–, piensa. Pero de momento no se le ocurre qué más hará para borrar el hurto, para merecer la confianza del rubio.

Tenma sonríe levemente. Al ponerse en pie tropieza con un hombre de edad avanzada.

–Lo siento–, dice y sale corriendo.

El hombre reprime el impulso de revisar sus bolsillos. Sonríe a su vez mientras observa cómo el niño castaño se aleja, cruza el puente más cercano, se pierde en las callejuelas de París.

–No todos deben ser Gavroche–, se dice.

Y es que hace poco tuvo un tropiezo con otro niño. Una plasta de tierra andante, al parecer. Él acababa de regresar del exilio, asistiría a una de esas cenas de champange y trajes de gala. Cuando una mujer se acercó a felicitarlo por _Los miserables_, por la maestría con la que retrataba a la sociedad en su novela, él agradeció inclinándose para después, ya a solas, revisar el bolsillo donde guardaba su reloj. Estaba vacío.

De pronto empieza a nevar.

–¿En otoño? ¿Tanto ha cambiado el clima?

El niño ya no es ni siquiera un recuerdo. La nieve guardará muchas huellas, todas apresuradas, todas camino de algún refugio. Muchas, menos las de él.

* * *

><p>De momento, Afrodita no reconoce el callejón al que llegó luego de salir del restaurant.<p>

–Apesta igual–, murmura, pensando en el escondite que usó con Albafika para huir de los guardias de la prisión. –Ojalá no tuviera esta ropa, ¿dónde estaré?

Unas cuantas voces lo hacen orientarse.

–El Patriarca mandó llamar al Escorpión.

–No, nadie lo ha visto, fue a Jamir y se niega a volver.

–Los caballeros del oriente…

Afrodita asoma los ojos, alcanza a ver a un grupo de guardias que conversan cerca de una fuente. Sonríe; está en la aldea cercana al Santuario. Cosmos, velocidad de la luz… Se sirve de ellos para ocultar ese disfraz de carnaval. Para regresar a la decimosegunda casa sin ser visto.

Más tarde la armadura, la capa blanquísima y un baño tibio, ponen al guardián de Piscis en condiciones de aparecer en público. Afrodita sonríe, asiente a los saludos de algún guardia ocasional, atiende su jardín; sin embargo no parece tan altivo como en otras ocasiones. Se le nota en el mentón un poco bajo y en el ceño fruncido, en la mirada ausente. Algo le falta, pareciera.

Afrodita revisa el sendero hacia el cuarto del Patriarca y las habitaciones de la diosa. En orden. Tan rojo y cundido de espinas como en otras ocasiones. De presentarse una amenaza, se hundirá en el sopor de su jardín de Rosas Diabólicas Reales.

–Pero…

A la mañana siguiente, luego de cumplir con su ronda, con el entrenamiento, baja al pueblo para caminar un poco. Quizás en el polvo de las calles le sea posible dejar ese malestar que lo incomoda desde su regreso.

Baja sin armadura, el cabello enredado, sólo recogido en la nuca. El sudor aún le humedece los brazos y el cuello.

Los repartidores de pan, la anciana de las flores, lo ven pasar. De pronto no les parece tan presumido, de pronto tienen la intención de obsequiarle la mejor orquídea, la primera pieza de trigo salida del horno. Aunque Afrodita, como tantas veces, pretenda ignorarlos.

Un local pequeño llama la atención del caballero dorado. Están abriendo, una joven acomoda libros en la estantería. No son nuevos, tal vez un solo soplo sea capaz de volverlos polvo.

–Adelante, señor, está abierto.

La voz de la chica, su sonrisa, hace que Afrodita entre en el local. Recorre lomos sucios con los dedos, se acomoda un mechón, sigue viendo títulos.

Entonces ocurre. Al bajar la mirada y volverse hacia atrás, descubre varios títulos del autor que brindó con él desde aquella mesa, al centro de la atención general.

–Me los llevo.

Y hace el ademán de buscar dinero en su bolsillo. Pero lo ha olvidado.

–Es un regalo, usted es mi primer cliente, señor. Acéptelo.

Las palabras de la joven interrumpen sus disculpas, le sacan una sonrisa, una reverencia igual a la que le dedicó a Oscar Wilde.

Afrodita no espera a llegar a la casa de Piscis para revisar los libros. Les quita el plástico que los protege, se sienta en una banca, y empieza a hojearlos. _Antología de cuentos_, _El retrato de Dorian Gray_, _De profundis_.

–No me hizo caso–, murmura, hay un quiebre en su voz. Entre sus manos, _De profundis_, la larguísima carta que pone de manifiesto los abusos de lord Alfred Douglas, Bosie, los reproches de Wilde hacia su amante y hacia sí mismo, carta escrita en la prisión de Reading, mientras el autor cumplía una condena de dos años a trabajos forzados.

El caballero interrumpe su lectura. Desde el puesto de periódicos una nota le llama la atención. "Regresó después de tres años de no acudir", dice el encabezado. La sección cultural.

–¿Qué hace eso ahí?

El texto no es la nota amarillista de un abandono de hogar, como pensó Afrodita al inicio. Se levanta y lee: "El admirador de Edgar Allan Poe retomó anoche la costumbre de visitar la tumba del poeta nacido en Boston, en 1809. Luego de tres años de ausencia, creímos que dicho homenaje se había interrumpido definitivamente. No es así; ahora en la piel de un pariente, quizás una mujer, su nieta, a juzgar por el cabello largo y azul de tan rubio, el admirador ha regresado para continuar dejando tres rosas rojas y media botella de cognac ante la lápida del también autor de _El cuervo_ (aunque esta vez se olvidó de la botella). ¿Se prolongará otros sesenta años el homenaje interrumpido hace tres y retomado ayer por la noche? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Las visitas del hombre misterioso comenzaron en el centenario de la muerte del autor, en 1949".

Debajo del texto una fotografía muestra una silueta delgada y alta, vestida de negro, sin un sobretodo ni un sombrero. La imagen es borrosa y lejana, pero es suficiente para arrancarle una carcajada al caballero dorado de Piscis.

–Así que fuiste a rendirle homenaje a un poeta mientras a mí me llevaban preso, mal compañero–, dice antes de alejarse ante la mirada de signo de interrogación del hombre del puesto. Pronto será hora de su guardia y el Patriarca no debe encontrarlo fuera de su templo. Los cuentos de Wilde serán una agradable compañía.

* * *

><p><strong>Víctor Hugo y Alejandro Dumas, dos grandes del romanticismo, prolíficos y aclamados. Los miserables, El vizconde de Bragelonne, que confieso no haber leído hasta ahora, aunque debí consultarla para efectos de la historia. De Dumas sólo he leído El conde de Montecristo.<strong>

**...Este es el final, pero en la siguiente entrega, viene el tan temido discurso de la autora ante un auditorio molesto, desinteresado y burlón.**


	11. El discurso

¡Función doble, siempre agradecida por el tiempo que dedican a leer!

Espero que disfruten este extra y que aunque no se me da muy bien el humor, les arranque una sonrisa. Muchas gracias a **SakuraK Li, Carito, InatZiggy-Stardust, Kumikoson4, Tot12, Liluel Azul, Carito, Alyshaluz, MictlanVampire, Afrodita de Escorpio, Kari Reira Lufkin** por, además, tomarse un tiempo y dejar huella en los comentarios.

Lo que viene, creo, es el sueño dorado de los personajes de Kurumada y Teshirogi... ¿qué harían con un autor de tenerlo a su alcance? Aquí una probable respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>El discurso<strong>

Siente que le tiembla desde la voz hasta la punta del último de sus cabellos. No quiere ni asomarse. Le gustaría una mesa, un par de sillas, una botella de agua. Vaya, hasta el tan temido micrófono. Algo para defenderse. O no estar ahí, de plano. Pero nada de eso tendrá; lo sabe. Lo sabe porque al entrar se encontró con un salón vacío, con la habitación de una casa recién desocupada. Alguna silla, cajas de madera. Y las paredes limpias.

–El eco–, murmura, pensando en que su voz tendrá el doble de temblores. Y su auditorio, en el mejor de los casos, dedicará más de un mes a burlarse de sus tropiezos al hablar, de la búsqueda de palabras con las cuales explicar su más reciente historia.

Camina. El pasillo parece demasiado largo para su gusto, ¿no cabían tres personas con comodidad a lo ancho?, ¿por qué tiene la impresión de que los muros se aproximan y van a aplastarla?

Al fin la recibe una habitación idéntica a la de sus peores pesadillas. Tal y como la pensó. Aunque el eco será menor, supone, por la cantidad de ocupantes: al fondo, cuatro hombres, dos mayores, dos algo más jóvenes, hablan de libros y estructuras, de voces narrativas, del opio, detrás del que vive la musa de muchos; más cerca, sombras en diferentes posiciones –una sentada en el suelo, otra con un pie apoyado en la pared y los brazos cruzados, algunas más conversando.

Se hace el silencio en cuanto ella pisa la entrada.

–Ehmmm… Buenas…

Una voz la interrumpe.

–¿Por qué no salí?

–No se podía, es que terminaste muriendo al final de Nanahuatzin–, los nervios responden por ella. Sus palabras hacen que la silueta recargada en la pared abandone su postura y se le acerque. El Fénix.

–¡Oye…!

–Lo siento, Shun, yo, no quise…– la autora respira hondo, se encoge, se alista para ver de frente un puño enorme. Apretando los párpados, por supuesto; así se sentirá menos feo. –Lo siento de veras, a eso voy.

El nuevo silencio la calla. Al fondo, murmullos. Los cuatro hombres ni siquiera le ponen atención. Cerca de ellos, Shaka, en posición de loto, conversa con Buda: "¿Así te lo contó Mahoma?, ¡já!, yo me sé ese chiste de otro modo: cuando el Mar de Galilea estaba agitado…", se alcanza a escuchar.

La autora respira.

–Gracias… Estamos aquí para…

–¿Ver cómo mueres antes de pronunciar la primera palabra?

Afrodita le da un codazo a Máscara de Muerte, que apenas aguanta la risa.

La autora vuelve a respirar. Se seca las manos en el pantalón, aprieta las piernas, ¿por qué no pasé al baño antes?, piensa, imaginando las carcajadas si pide permiso para retirarse.

–En los pasadizos…

–Mi hermano te hizo una pregunta–, interrumpe casi gritando Ikki.

–A eso voy. Decía… (Que se calle Shaka) Encontré referencias a varias obras clásicas de la literatura a lo largo de la trama de los caballeros. Sí, ya lo sé, _**Saint Seiya**_ es como se dice, ¡con un demonio!, ¿me van a dejar seguir? (Méndigo Death Mask, seguro ya sabe que es mi próxima víctima, ¿quién se lo diría?) Decía, hay cuatro referencias muy notorias, según yo. La primera es al cuento de Oscar Wilde "El ruiseñor y la rosa" que nos cuenta la historia de un sacrificio inútil, y tiene dentro de su trama un detalle casi igual a los ataques de Piscis: las rosas que junto con la sangre, extraen la vida de su víctima. Otro detalle lo encontré con Aarón, cuando se asusta al ver cómo lo que pinta muere; hay algo parecido en el cuento de Edgar Allan Poe "El retrato oval", que es una historia dentro de otra historia. Aquí, el autor nos narra cómo un personaje herido llega a recuperarse a un castillo abandonado, y cómo lee en un pequeño libro la descripción de las pinturas de la habitación donde se encuentra. De ese pequeño libro se desprende la otra historia, la del pintor que pide a su esposa que pose para él, lo que ella acepta pese a odiar a su único rival, el arte. Ella terminará muerta cuando su esposo acabe la pintura, y es lo que guarda de coincidencia con la serie de Lost Canvas, con la diferencia que el cuadro de ella parece vivo y los de Aarón han perdido su vitalidad. La siguiente referencia se hace a una novela de Alejandro Dumas, al personaje de la máscara de hierro en _El vizconde de Bragelonne_, donde bajo la máscara se esconde a un hermano gemelo que no debe ser visto, pues acarrearía problemas como una pelea por el trono entre dos herederos legítimos, Deutheros usa una máscara igual que el personaje de Dumas, que por cierto, dicen que sí existió. La última referencia es la más reconocible, es una de las primeras escenas de _Los miserables_, la obra cumbre de Víctor Hugo, donde a un ladrón se le rescata de una condena mintiendo, diciendo que se le obsequiaron los objetos que acaba de robar. Eso pasa tanto con Jean Valjean, el protagonista de la novela, como con Tenma en la serie de Next dimension...

Los caballeros la miran en silencio. Poco han entendido, y es que la autora habló demasiado rápido. Al fin Ikki pregunta.

–¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

–Es que, por eso sólo podían salir Piscis, Aarón, Deutheros y Tenma, por las obras a las que se hace referencia en el manga. Lo siento, Shun… te recompensaré.

Esto último le enciende las mejillas de vergüenza al caballero de Andrómeda. Ikki aprieta los puños ante el comentario de Máscara de Muerte:

–Yo que tú mejor la vigilaba, no vaya a querer protagonizar con tu hermano el primer sueño que aparece en Nanahuatzin.

–¿Y el título?–, dice alguien que la autora no alcanza a distinguir. La luz de una ventana le da casi de frente.

–Oh, esa palabra… Sí, son las relaciones que guardan las obras unas con otras.

La autora no se da cuenta de cómo empiezan a observarla los caballeros, el grupo del fondo (los cuatro autores aludidos) y sigue hablando:

–La literatura lo permite, es como un homenaje a los escritores a quienes se hace referencia, y al tiempo de abrevar de esas obras, se guía hasta ellas a los lectores. Así…

Más murmullos: por fin, algo interesante, lo demás ya lo sabía, si yo escribí a Valjean, ¿y esta joven principiante me lo viene a explicar?

Shaka deja de reír con el último chiste sobre Alá y pone atención; tal vez, después de todo, esa niña va a decir algo que hasta Buda ignora. La autora sigue hablando:

–… es posible abrir pasadizos de una obra a otra, llevar a las personas a disfrutar de un cuento que tal vez no conozcan, de la elegancia y el agridulce sabor de Wilde; los lectores también podemos aguantar la respiración con el misterio de Poe y llorar por el destino de Fantine… Pero lo más, lo más importante, más allá de percibir a la literatura como un conjunto de mundos paralelos, interconectados, o una tabla de salvación, es que si consultamos a Wilde, a Poe, a Víctor Hugo, a Dumas, siempre podemos imaginarnos que nos gustan los mismos libros que a Kurumada…

Silencio. Oscar Wilde intenta no reír, Dumas carraspea, Víctor Hugo y Poe enmudecen. Casi puede escucharse la respiración de la autora, que retrocede ante la posición de ataque de Shaka, del Fénix y de los dos Piscis.

–¿Acaso fue algo que dije?

Y el instinto de conservación la hace alejarse por el pasillo sin despedirse, buscar la puerta más próxima, desear no haberse emocionado tanto. La culpa la tienen los libros.

–¿Ya?

–No, espérate, Alba, con esa condición física que se carga…

–Ok, entonces primero que se canse y luego le arrojamos la Rosa Sangrienta.

–Es Nupcial.

–Como sea…

Lo siguiente son tres gritos de batalla: ¡El Tesoro del Cielo! ¡Ave Fénix! ¡Rosas Sangrientas!

–¡Qué delicados!–, se escucha a lo lejos.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que hayan disfrutado.<strong>

**Ahora, la enormemente codiciada bibliografía:**

_De Oscar Wilde:_ existen varias antologías de cuento, una buena es de Ediciones Juventud, donde recopilan El fantasma de Canterville, El ruiseñor y la rosa, El gigante egoísta, El pescador y su alma, que a mi parecer, es de lo mejor de este grande. Recomendable también **_El retrato de Dorian Gray_**.

_Sobre Wilde:_ consulté un librito que me parece ya no se edita, así titulado, **_Oscar Wilde_**, editorial Lumen, de la autoría de un receptor del Premio Nobel que lo conoció, André Gide. Es muy breve, tiene varias fotografías y un par de textos sobre el autor y sobre su obra _**De profundis**_, un largo reclamo a Lord Alfred Douglas.

_De Edgar Allan Poe:_ Igualmente hay varias antologías, de Porrúa, de Alianza editorial me parece que esta última es la mejor, con traducción del escritor argentino Julio Cortázar. En la mayoría viene El retrato oval, y otros también altamente recomendables, el poema El cuervo, Lady Ligeia es increíble, El gato negro, Berenice.

_Sobre Poe:_ lo del admirador que visita su tumba es verídico. Según los diarios dejó de asistir en el 2009, probablemente murió, ya que durante sesenta años acudió a llevar tres rosas rojas y media botella de cognac para Poe cada 19 de enero, aniversario de su nacimiento. Empezó a ir en el centenario de su muerte, en 1949, y hasta ahora, aunque lo han estado esperando cámara en mano, no ha vuelto.

_De Alejandro Dumas_: debo confesar que sólo he leído**_ El conde de Montecristo,_** pero mi consulta dice que el personaje de la máscara no tiene tanto peso en la historia; le creeremos al San Google mientras lo leo.

_De Víctor Hugo:_Un grande, qué se puede decir. En **_Los miserables_** retrata la sociedad de su tiempo, y algo curioso, es cómo a veces en su narración dice: "según el autor de este libro", o algo así, como si hubiera mandado investigadores a cada rincón de Francia y sus reportes fueran el cuerpo de la novela. Los pasajes que usé fueron sobre la madre de Cossette, Fantine, que tiene a su niña siendo soltera, y cuando se enteran en el taller donde trabaja la corren, obligándola a prostituirse, ya que tiene que enviar dinero a los que cuidan a su hija, los Thenardier, unas ratas que la explotan al punto de que vende su cabello y se deja arrancar los dientes frontales para pagar las medicinas de una enferma Cossette, que más bien es una esclava en aquella casa. Lo de Gavroche, es increíble una parte, donde narra: "No era un niño, ni un hombre; era un hada en forma de pilluelo; diríase el enano invulnerable de la pelea… Jugaba una especie de terrible juego al escondite con la muerte; y cada vez que el espectro acercaba su faz desnuda, el pilluelo le deba un papirotazo (golpe en la cabeza)". El viajero es el protagonista de la novela, Jean Valjean, preso por robar un pan para sus sobrinos y por intentar escaparse varias veces, estuvo 19 años en prisión y siempre es perseguido por el oficial Javert.

_Sobre el término de "complejo de Víctor Hugo":_ ya vieron en parte por qué es; sus pobres personajes, la mayoría, sufren muchísimo, habría que preguntarle a los de Nuestra Señora de París, que dista mucho de la amable versión Disney: el jorobado termina muerto junto a la gitana, que no se salva de que la ahorquen, y el oficial que la pretendía sólo era para burlarse de ella, cosa que consigue para luego casarse con su prometida...


End file.
